A Month of Night
by vanilfrappe
Summary: This is a dark world of beauty and the beast, one beginning in bloodshed and death. When Aasia offers herself as a sacrifice to the monster of the castle, she goes not knowing the Beast is not going to give her what she expects... Mature content.
1. The Annual Sacrifice

bnthridiot: This is a story being written by me and my best friend. And H or a K goes before the bit we've written personally. While this story is different from the movie, it has alot of the Belle and Beast elements in it.

Belle- Aasia

Beast- Caiden

Guston- Neere

* * *

_**A Month of Night**_

_**H**_

_The woman runs for her life through the snow. There had been no time to grab her snowshoes, so her feet sink deep into the snow with each step she takes. She pulls each of them out with haste, nearly dropping the bundle she carries. The child inside makes a noise at the sudden jostling. She can hear the screams of the other villagers--those who fight, and those who run like her—back in the distance. The glow from the burning village lights up the forest. The woman flees into the dark cover of the trees. Her child is NOT going to be harmed by the monster. Not her child. They would get to safety. The trees would cover them until the day returned. The month of night was almost over. The morning would bring the week of sun, and they would be safe from the creature._

_The sound of breaking limbs on her right catches her attention. Her heart racing, she pulls the knife from her belt and stops, her stance ready for whatever will come out. The child lets out a wail, and the woman soothes it again with a stroke._

_A man emerges from the shadows, his form large and shadowed. He steps into the lighted snow. The firelight glints in his blood red eyes, his face pale with death. Blood dribbles down his chin where he's fed on villager's throats. His hands are coated in their blood. His shirt is in strips from all the wounds he's been given, yet they don't bleed, nor do they seem to bother him with pain._

_The woman grits her teeth and tightens her grip on her knife. Even if she is to die, she is determined to add a few more wounds to his body before he kills her. She loosens her hold on the child, letting it slide gently into the snow. The child's cries increase in volume as she abandons it. She turns from the bundle, facing the vampire. His eyes glint with eagerness. He glances at the crying bundle in want. A child's blood is so much sweeter than a grown human's._

_She doesn't give him time to think about that fact. She takes the knife and holds it to her palm. She drags it across, and then straight down her wrist up to her elbow. Red blood oozes and dribbles in large quantities into the snow._

_"Smell it, vampire?" She taunts, holding her left arm out toward him. His eyes snap from her child to her. His nostrils flare at the scent of her blood, warm from the vein. He takes a step toward her. His eyes look crazed with desire._

_The woman steps to her left, circling around the vampire in a wide circle. He follows her, eager. She leads him towards the trees, away from her baby. With one last glance at her beloved child, she turns to flee._

_The vampire flies at her, knocking her to the ground before she even moves a yard. Her hands pull at the snow, trying to get out from under him, but his hold on her is strong. His head lowers to her neck, his teeth piercing her skin. She screams, thrashing as he starts to suck. She twists the knife around in her right hand and stabs it into his skull. He jerks up, screeching his displeasure. She twists onto her stomach, stabbing him again and again in the chest. Blood pumps from her wounds, and from her broken vein on her neck. Her vision blurs as she looses blood. She stabs the vampire with the last of her consciousness, digging the knife in deep. She dies with her grip on the blade._

_The vampire digs his long nails into the corpse's bloodied arm, angry and vengeful. He doesn't even realize she is dead as he tears her stomach to shreds, pulling out her guts and insides. Pleased she isn't fighting him anymore, he takes her bloodied wrist into his mouth, gulping at her lifeblood._

_From behind, the villagers who chose to fight run up, weapons pointing for the vampire. The vampire pauses in his feeding, sensing them. He jumps up from the body, rushing at the warriors. He takes down the first, removing his head. The second warrior runs a spear through the vampire. In a rage, the vampire pulls the spear from his own body and pins the soldier to the nearest tree. He twists and throws the closest warrior through the air. The warrior lands in thick branches, his spine snapping. The vampire hisses, looking for the last warrior._

_He is kneeling beside the remains of the woman. The snow around her is soaked with red blood. Her eyes stare up at the glowing moon, lifeless. The warrior lifts her hand, holding it tightly. He shuts her eyes, his expression tortured. For a moment, the warrior is merely a man, one who has lost a loved one. Then he leaps to his feet, a warrior once again. He charges at the vampire, a yell of rage on his lips. Grinning, the vampire rushes for him too. As they meet, the warrior falls to his knees, sliding to the side of the vampire. His sword meets the vampire's legs, his blade slicing through the skin and bone. The vampire crumbles to the ground. He rolls back and forth in the bloodied snow, screeching in anger and frustration that he cannot get to his feet. _

_The warrior goes to get stand. The vampire latches a hand around his ankle, pulling him back down. The vampire pulls the warrior into his embrace, his grip tight and unbreakable. He latches his lips to the warrior's throat that vibrates with his curses, and feeds. Soon, the warrior quits struggling, his life draining. The vampire lets go, drawing in the night air through his blood stained teeth. He pushes the warrior from him and goes to stand. His legs, reborn with the blood of the warrior, are strong and whole. _

_Finally, his thirst sated, he shifts his gaze over the area in satisfaction. A village in ruins is his favorite way to end a feeding. He disappears into the darkness of the trees, just before the ash from the burning village begins to fall._

_Lying in the snow, the bundle of cloth lies still. The child lies quietly; her eyes wide open as she looks up into the full moon. She'd quit crying long before her father had been killed. So quiet had her breathing been, the vampire had forgotten her. _

_Later, when a neighboring village finds her and takes her in, she never makes a sound. Even when she hurts herself, she doesn't make a sound. Her eyes are always wide open, watching everything, but not speaking._

_Until the dreams begin in her seventh year. Then she starts to speak. "The vampire's coming. He'll kill everyone, and burn the village to the ground." They laughed. Some were even angry she'd speak of such things. _

_But then the vampire did come, and most of the village had been lost. They had to believe in her then, in her nightmares. _

_With her new role in the village, and her new voice, she is called Aasia._

Aasia awakes with a gasp, lurching up in her bed. The thick blankets fall to her lap as she stares in horror at her clean, small hands. She can almost feel the blood rushing down her mother's wrists, or feel the bites on her father's neck. She reaches behind to the base of her own neck, trying to reassure her galloping heart. Eventually it calms to its usual rhythm.

But her heart is still heavy with the grief at losing two parents. Again.

Every month, give or take, she has to relive the nightmare of their death. It was a warning of what could happen again, a warning she was graced with seeing. The dream only came the day before the vampire was going to attack.

She has to tell the village, quick. Aasia quickly gets out of bed. She pulls on thick boots of black fur, lacing them up quickly to keep out the snow. She pulls on a thicker over shirt, pulling the straps across her chest and buttoning them. Ignoring her scarf, gloves, and warm fur coat hanging near the door, she runs out into the snow. She slips in the deep snow, reminding her of her dream and how her mother had run with Aasia in her arms like this. She pushes the memory aside, trying to get to her feet again.

Strong hands, gloved in fur, latch onto her. "Need a hand?" A man's voice inquires, lifting her out of the snow and onto her feet. She turns around, smiling at him fondly. "Thank you, Neere," she says, patting snow from her shirt.

Neere shakes his head at her, pulling her quickly into his embrace. "And just what are you doing out here without proper clothing on?" He raises both brows mischievously. "You're barely clothed. The winter cold will take advantage of such wanton behavior."

She punches his shoulder hard in good will. "Neere, I was in too much of a hurry to worry about putting on every layer of clothes! Now, you need to let me go, so..."

"No way. I need to keep you warm. These will drop off if I let them go." He lifts her bare hand and kisses her closed fist. She has to smile at him. Considering she was the village orphan, she is lucky to have captured the heart of Neere, the village prince if there ever was one. He is handsome as well as strong, a true warrior to be wary of. His hair is a dark color, like everyone's, his eyes a dark brown. He has a strong demeanor, one that instantly gives him the respect of everyone in the village. He soaks up the attention, loving it. Sometimes too much for Aasia's taste. But then, she is more solitary in nature. His strength she understands, for she has it to.

"I'll worry about putting more layers on later," She says, pulling her hand away, "But I need to speak to the Village Leader, immediately! I've had the nightmare. The village must prepare!"

Neere's smile disappears immediately. "You had the dream last night? The one of your parent's being killed?"

She nods her head, moving towards the Leader's House. "The vampire will be coming tomorrow. If we don't want a massacre, we have to act now."

Neere comes with her, staying by her side. "Odd he should be coming tomorrow, when it's the last day of sun. I was starting to think he wasn't attacking this year, since usually he attacks _before_ the week of sun."

Aasia nods her head in agreement. "I was wondering that too. But then, vampires are crazy and irrational. Maybe its nothing more then odd behavior."

They come up to the Leader's House. The door to the House is made of thick wood, and is carved with scenes of a Deer Hunt. Neere pulls it open for Aasia, waiting until she goes first before closing it behind them. It is much warmer in the House Hall, since stone fireplaces heat it all day long. Neere pulls off his snowshoes from his boots, and then he and Aasia enter the ceremonial chamber. The Leader and his wife sit at a large table, eating the remains of their breakfast. The hunting dogs at their feet whine as they enter, alerting the Leader to their presence.

He sets his wooden goblet onto the table. "Aasia, Neere. Greetings."

"Greetings, Leader." They say together, bowing their heads formally.

The Leader and his wife share a look. She addresses Aasia herself. "Aasia? You've only come to see us this early when you have a warning to deliver. Do you deliver one now?"

Aasia answers solemnly. "I'm afraid so, Madam. I had the dream last night, the reoccurring warning. The vampire will come tomorrow at nightfall."

The Leader takes in her news, sighing heavily. "Then, a sacrifice will need to be chosen. Again."

Aasia and Neere shiver collectively at the Leader's words. Since her seventh year, the villagers had found that by leaving a single human as a sacrifice at the base of the vampire's mountain, it would satisfy the vampire's hunger. As long as they left a sacrifice, someone from the village, the vampire would leave the rest of them alone. Until his next return.

Now, they'd once again have to draw lots to see who that would be. The drawing was indiscriminate. Anyone, even the Leader, could be chosen as the sacrifice. Except for the children. They weren't large enough to satisfy the hunger of a vampire for a full month. Only the adult's lives were at stake. Aasia and Neere had turned 18 last year, and had since participated in several drawings. She now worried if they'd be lucky this time around.

A few hours later, the village gathered in a large circle. No one spoke as the leader brought forth the vase that held the lots. There was an identical white stick for each villager, all the same length inside the pot. Each villager went up and took a stick from the vase. One stick was the same length as the others, but different in the sense it turned a red color when touched by the warm hand of the chooser.

It is Aasia's turn. Taking a deep breath, she walks forward and pulls forth a stick at random. She holds it up so the villagers can see. After a few moments, the stick remains its white color. She lets out the breath, sagging in relief as she steps back to her spot in the circle. Neere, who is at her side, squeezes her hand in assurance, and steps out to pick his lot. Aasia folds her arms over her chest, praying it's not him.

He pulls his lot from the jar, and holds it up into the air. At first, nothing seems to happen.

Then, his lot turns from white to a bright ruby red.

Aasia feels shock creep into her body, numbing her completely.

Neere stares at the stick in something akin to horror. The Leader and two of his guard men move toward him. The Leader puts his hand on Neere's shoulder in support. "Neere? I'm afraid you've been chosen."

Neere nods his head mutely, his fist closing around the lot at his side. The Leader pulls the lot from his grasp and reinserts it in the vase. He gives the vase several shakes so the lots mix around again, and then gives it to his wife, who takes it back to the Leader's House. All around, the villagers begin to sigh in relief, and some to cry in sadness. The people like Neere, but his sacrifice is necessary to keep the village alive another month.

"Bind him up," The Leader orders his men, "And take him to the Cross at the base of the Vampire's mountain. Camp overnight, and then tie him to the Cross during the heat of the day. Leave him, and journey back to the village. Good speed, men." The Leader addresses Neere once more.

"Good speed, and a quick end, for you."

Aasia comes out of her feeling of grief instantly, anger growing in her chest as she moves in front of Neere. "NO!" She yells into the Leader's face, shocking him. "Not Neere! You can't sacrifice him!"

The Leader recovers his dignity, straightening. "Aasia, I realize this is a shock for you. I know you both care for one another. But if I disobey the ruling of the lots, no one will want their loved one's sacrificed. Everyone here is cared for. Neere was chosen this time. It is his duty…"

"Damn to duty!" She bites out, grabbing onto the Leader's coat with both fists. "You want a sacrifice? Then take me! But let him live!"

The Leader's eyes widen in surprise. "You want to take his place? This is unheard of!"

"You're hearing it loud and clear, my lord," She says strongly. "I'm taking responsibility for Neere's duty as a sacrifice. So change your orders!"

The Leader hesitates. Looking around, he can see the other villagers watching expectantly for his decision. Should he allow this?

"No," Neere says strongly from behind them.

They all look to him. He may have been downcast at his demise, but now he stands with ramrod strength. His jaw is fixed in a stubborn line. "I was chosen as the sacrifice. Not just as a sacrifice for the village, Aasia-" He lifts a hand, smoothing it over her cheek. "-But for _**you**_. I will have you live over me any day."

"Besides-" This time it is the Leader's wife who speaks, returning from her House. "-This village depends on your visions in order to survive. How would we know when to leave a sacrifice without you, Aasia? No, you must stay. Husband, you delivered your orders. Have your men take him, now."

The men move to do so. As they approach Neere, Aasia draws her knife. She crouches in a defensive position. Her stare is determined as she glares at the warriors. "I won't let you take him! Dare approach me!"

"I'm sorry, Aasia," Neere says behind her. Before she can react, he has his hand around her knife wrist. Aasia cries out in frustration as the very person she is trying to protect pins her down in the snow. "Neere! Don't do this! Don't allow this!" She begs.

"I have to." He takes her knife from her, and hands it over to the Leader. Aasia struggles as Neere ties her hands. Seeing to it she is secure, he lets her go and moves toward the warrior's who wait for him. "Lets go," He says to them, and they leave the village.

Aasia barely registers the other villagers taking her to her small house as the tears slide down her cheeks. She is filled with rage and hurt that Neere is willingly walking to his death! And she is incapable of stopping him with her hands tied as they are.

Towards nightfall, the Leader's wife enters Aasia's House. Using the same knife Aasia had tried to wield earlier, she cuts Aasia's bonds from her wrists. Aasia glares at her, letting her arms fall to her sides. The woman tosses Aasia's knife onto the bed beside her. "The Leader forgives your rash behavior with this instrument, Aasia. I, however, do not." She turns to go. At the doorway, she pauses. "Oh, and I wouldn't think of trying to go and rescue him, Aasia. They are already at the Cross as we speak. In a few hours he will be tied to it, and his fate sealed. He is giving this village, and yourself, life with his death. Honor him and stay in your house tonight." She lifts her head, a protective glint in her eyes. "Just to make sure, I'm leaving a warrior in the next room, watching your door. He has been ordered to stop you if you even try to leave." With that, she leaves.

Aasia couldn't have been more thrilled. The woman was a sick slime. She wanted her out of her house. And if she thought one measly warrior was going to stop Aasia from trying to rescue Neere, she was sorely misguided.

* * *

bnthridiot: I hope this beginning was good enough. I'll have chapter two up in a few days. Please, we'd love to hear what people think of our story!


	2. The Beast's Castle!

A Month of Night

The Beast's Sacrifice

* * *

By K

* * *

Aasia paces back and forth in front of her bed. Knowing that they tied Neere to that cross as food for the Vampire Lord upsets and pisses her off. She stops pacing for a moment, listening for the man they have watching her in the other room. He is sharpening his knife audibly. She gets her black fur coat with the rim of gray fur around the hood and cuffs and puts it on. She opens the window. She hears a noise from the other room and freezes.

Nothing.

Aasia quickly climbs out her window and, avoiding the villagers, she runs as fast as she can to the snowy forest of pine trees at the base of the Vampire Lord's mountain: where Neere is. Soon he comes into view.

"Neere!" She calls to him. "NEERE!" She moves in front of him.

"Aasia! What the HELL are you-!" He begins angrily.

"You're NOT being sacrificed!" She works on the ropes tied to his left wrist.

"It's almost sundown! Leave for the village, quick! While you still have a chance!" He begs.

"NO! They should have known better-"

"And so should you! The village _needs_ your visions!" He reminds her desperately.

"I don't give a damn about them anymore!"

Suddenly, Neere is staring at something, his eyes wide. "Aasia…"

Aasia turns around to look.

A tall man with short-moppy, black hair and bright sapphire-blue eyes stand in front of them. He is wearing a thick black coat that has many straps that criss-cross across his chest, and a black cloak over that. He has a strong jaw, his lips are closed, and he's staring down at Aasia from a short distance away.

It is the Vampire Lord.

She steps forward, head held high, and looks him straight in the eyes. His stare back into her brown eyes that now have a flare of gold with interest.

"You can't feed from him!" She tells the Vampire Lord, commanding.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why not?" He demands. "I need to feed. Do you want me to kill everyone because you want _him_ to live?"

"No. Take me in his place!"

Neere cries out. "Aasia-!"

"Shut up!" She snaps at Neere.

The vampire lays his cold right hand on Aasia's left cheek, his long nails lightly touching her skin. Then he lays his left hand on her lower back and roughly pulls her to his body. Aasia's hand comes up on his chest to keep some distance between them. He slides his hand down her neck. He moves her hair out of the way and smells her neck, breathing in deeply. He releases his breath on her neck, warming her skin. Then, with a slight smile, he kisses her neck once and then again, right in front of Neere. Aasia closes her eyes, clutching his cloak.The Vampire Lord holds her tightly, his nails have made holes in her coat. He starts gently nipping her neck, teasing.

Aasia begins to feel weak. She starts to fall, but the vampire has a tight grip on her coat. Her breathing fast, she clutches him tighter. He nips harder, more threateningly.

But before he pierces her skin, he lets her go. Aasia falls to her knees in the snow.

Neere tugs to get free of the ropes, but they're tight. "Aasia?!" Neere yells.

The vampire walks past Aasia to Neere. Then, he breaks the ropes holding Neere to the cross. Neere tries to go to Aasia instantly, but the vampire cuts him off.

"She sacrificed herself for you. I _suggest_ you honor that and return to the village." He says smoothly.

Neere just stands there for a moment, then runs off.

The vampire moves in front of Aasia. It's almost completely dark out. She looks up at him.

"Follow me," He demands and walks off.

Aasia stumbles up to her feet and follows him.

He takes her to his castle. Its made of ice and sticks up towards the sky from the snow covered rocks and mountains. Aasia's amazed at how big and beautiful the castle is. What's left of the sunlight dimly reflects off the castle, making it glow a baby blue.

The Vampire Lord pushes open the huge double doors. Aasia quickly follows in and immediately the doors shut, making her jump. Then suddenly torches light up, revealing a huge dining room. Dust and cobwebs cover long tables and chairs. She walks half way in and stops because the vampire has stopped. She stands ready to meet the vampire head on.

"What are you waiting for?" She demands him.

He faces her. "You have precious blood." He explains. "I don't want it all at once."

"You keep sacrifices alive all month?"

"Never. I usually kill them on the cross. Then, of course, the wolves get the rest."

"Then why am I here right now?" She questions, her eyes narrowing.

"I just told you-" He turns and walks away. "Make yourself comfortable!" He calls back to her. He walks past an old throne chair to a door on the left. Inside the castle is different from the outside. While the outside of the castle was ice, the inside was made of stone. The windows are broken and iced over. The castle is just as cold as the outside, however.

Aasia realizes he left her alone. Thinking to escape, she heads for the door, which is a few feet from her. Then suddenly, a huge wolf stops her. Her boots are wet and she slips, falling on her rear. The wolf snarls at her, showing its sharp teeth. It's fur fades from white to gray and the tips are black, also standing on end. Not just its teeth, but also its yellow eyes are threatening. She scrambles up and runs to the other end of the hall and opens the other door. She slams the door behind her, and realizes it's the same door the Vampire Lord went through.

It's a short hall that curves to the left and to some short stairs. Slowly she makes her way up the short flight of stairs to a door. Aasia pushes it open to reveal a room lit by candles everywhere. The Vampire Lord is standing next to the foot of a bed with red sheets and a black comforter and white pillows. He turns around to her and the door slams shut. She looks at the door then the vampire. He's wearing black clothes, the kind a real Lord in the late 1400's would be wearing.

"This is my room." He points out. "You didn't knock."

"I didn't know…I was trying to get away from that-that dog!" She explains.

"Dante's not a _dog_, he's a werewolf."

Her eyes widen. "Why the hell do you have a werewolf?!"

"Because," He says, trying not to be furious at her, "He's been my friend since before he was cursed."

"Well, you're _friend_ tried to kill me." She informs him.

He raises his brow again. "He'd never." He says confidently. "What did you do?"

She gapes. "What did _**I**_ do?!"

"Yes," He smirks, "Were you trying to leave?"

Aasia opens her mouth to speak but closes it.

He laughs. "Then he wasn't attacking you, he was warning you not to try and leave." He informs her.

She glares. "How long are you keeping me here alive?" She demands.

"As long as I want you here, " He says evenly. "You're mine."

"NO-"

"You are," He cuts her off. "Not just you, but the entire village is mine. You all belong to me."

Aasia's pissed, but she manages to only glare at him.

The vampire's nostrils flare with the scent o her blood heating. "You're angry. I'm sorry. I guess what I said was uncalled for," He apologizes. "Come. I'll show you to your room." He walks past her and opens the door. She follows him down the stairs to the dining hall.

Dante the werewolf comes up to him, and nudges the vampire's hand. The vampire pats his head.

Aasia steers clear of the wolf.

They both go through the door on the other side of the throne room, through some halls and up some stairs to another room. He opens the door, and candles light up the room. The bed is a canopy bed with red comforters, white sheets, and black pillows and there's a desk with a mirror attached. Rose designs are burned into the wood and the same goes for the polls on the bed. It's a large room, bigger than the vampire's own room.

He bows to Aasia and turns to leave.

"Vampire," She addresses him. He stops and faces her while he's in the doorway. "Now that I'm your prisoner, what am I going to eat and wear?"

He inclines his head in thought. "That can wait until tomorrow, and you'll address me as Lord Caiden from now on." He turns and leaves, shutting the door firmly.

She stares at the door for a moment. "_And you'll address me as Lord Caiden_!" She mocks as she plops on the foot of the bed. Aasia looks at the burned rose designs on the poll on her right. Winter does not allow them to grow here, so Aasia has never seen one before. She does not realize what it is. To her it is just a beautiful design. She touches the design, rubbing it with her thumb. "I hope Neere made it to the village alright…" She whispers to herself. Aasia takes off her coat, shivers, and crawls under the covers after kicking off her boots.

* * *

After Aasia falls asleep, Caiden enters her room. Silently he goes to Aasia, almost gliding. He stands over her, studying her face. Her soft, pale skin glows in the dim candlelight. Caiden lightly touches her left cheek with the back of his left hand. Aasia opens her eyes. All she can see is his dark figure.

"Neere?" She whispers sleepily, as she touches his hand that's on her cheek.

"Guess again."

Clarity rushes to her as she recognizes his voice. Immediately she sits up but Caiden pushes her down again, pinning her wrists to her pillow. Aasia struggles as Caiden bites into her neck. She stops struggling as he takes swallow after swallow of her blood, her eyes wide. Her mouth is open like she wants to scream. He holds her wrists tightly as he drinks her blood. Slowly, her eyes close, and Caiden stops drinking her blood instantly to look at her. Letting her wrists go, he then kisses Aasia on her lips, leaving blood. He gets up and leaves her alone. Dante is waiting outside Aasia's room.

"Stay and keep an eye on her," He orders Dante. Caiden walks away, and Dante lies in front of Aasia's door. Caiden goes to his room, taking off his overcoat and tossing it onto his bed. Then he stands in front of the ice-covered window. He licks his lips, tasting the last of Aasia's blood off. Then, with his left thumbnail, he etches a rose design into the ice. He breathes on it and the rose melts away.

* * *

The next morning begins the month of darkness, so Aasia wakes to a dark clouded sky. Snow is already falling in torrents outside her window. Her neck throbs with pain, so she lays her right hand on her neck to massage it. She feels two small holes. Quickly, she gets out of the bed and goes to the mirror. She moves her hair out of the way and sees where she's been bitten. Aasia remembers what Caiden did and this makes her angry. She goes to her room door and opens it to storm into the hall, but then she sees Dante lying there. He looks over to her and quickly she slams the door, backing up. She falls into the bed with a groan of frustration.

"Damnit!" She hits the bed with both hands. "I hate vampires! I hate werewolves! I hate this place!"

"That's harsh."

Aasia is startled. She jumps up and turns around. It's Caiden.

She recovers enough to sneer. "_Lord Caiden_," She says thickly in a mocking tone, bowing to him. "I have the right to be harsh. You tricked me!" She accuses him coldly.

He looks intrigued. "How?"

"You came in here while I was sleeping! You made me think you were-" She stops, swallowing at the thought of Neere, before continuing. "-Were someone else, and then you bit me!"

"I didn't make you think anything, and I have the right to feed from you whenever I please." He says evenly.

"You don't-"

"I certainly do," He cuts her off. Aasia thinks he's starting to make a habit of it. "You sacrificed yourself to me, remember?"

Aasia stands there, glaring because she doesn't have an argument for that one. He raises his left hand and caresses her right cheek. "So, don't be angry at me for your decisions." She looks him in the eyes. They're cold, but she begins to feel warm. She looks away and Caiden lowers his arm to his side.

"I'm hungry," She says quietly. Caiden opens her room door. Dante gets up, looking at him.

"Please go get good for our guest," Caiden asks the wolf formally. Dante leaves, and Caiden faces Aasia. "I have a dress for you."

He leaves the door wide open for her as exits her room.

Aasia waits a couple of minutes just so she can, then follows after him. She slowly walks down the halls and stairs and soon she gets to the dining hall. Caiden comes over. He's holding a blood-red dress that ties in the back. He hands it to her.

"This will look nice on you," He says. She just looks at him. "Take it and put it on." He hints to her.

Aasia snatches it from him. He smiles. "Come back here so I can see it on you."

Aasia returns to her room and throws the dress on her bed. "Like HELL I'm putting that on." She looks at the dress for a moment in silence, and then picks it up. It's a beautiful dress. Can't blame the dress for its owner's faults. She stands, holding it to her chest in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She reluctantly realizes she likes it. Aasia decides to try it on, it least.

After putting the dress on, she goes down to Caiden. She finds him sitting on his thrown. When she comes in, he stands and contemplates her. The dress shows her shoulders and is low cut. It hugs her body and emphasizes her curves nicely. Caiden goes to her, his gaze intense.

"You look like a rose, " He says thickly. He slides his hands onto her waist, but she pushes his hands away.

"_**Don't**_…_touch_…me," She emphasizes, her brown eyes flashing gold. He studies them a while, fascinated at the colors at play there.

The double doors open and Dante comes in. In his mouth he holds the left leg of a giant bear; the body follows behind as he drags it into the chamber and sets it in front of Caiden.

* * *

By H

* * *

Caiden looks over the catch critically, and rewards Dante with a smile of approval. "Good hunting, friend," He says warmly, giving Dante a big scratch behind the ears. Dante rubs his head across Caiden's legs, smiling widely.

It looks more like a baring of teeth to Aasia.

"I'm sure Aasia appreciates your food choice." They both look at Aasia expectantly. Aasia decides she doesn't like the sparkle in Caiden's eyes at all. Damnit, he's amused by this! She fumes, but controls her outburst because of the wolf.

"More then adequate, it's bloody _perfect_," She says between her teeth, sweetly. "Now, is Dante going to cook and serve it to me, too?"

They both manage to look offended at her question. "Of course not." Caiden answers, disapprovingly. "You're more a servant then he is."

Aasia raises both her eyebrows at his comment.

Caiden seems to realize the insult of what he's just said. "Excuse me. Perhaps it would be best to say he doesn't have the hands for the job."

Aasia wrinkles her nose as she looks down at the dead bear. "So, is the idea that I'm going to be cooking this thing?"

Caiden shrugs, unconcerned with her eating habits. "It's your food."

Aasia slants him a look. "And once it's in me, it becomes your food. But don't worry about it!" She says quickly, turning to leave the dining hall, "I don't want your help ever!"

Caiden frowns at her back. "Where are you going?" He demands, his brows slanting in over his ice-blue eyes.

She turns at the door, fuming outwardly now. "Getting out of this dress, unless you want me to get bear blood and guts all over it!" The door to the dining hall slams shut with a bang behind her.

Caiden doesn't even flinch, but Dante lets out a whine. Caiden looks down at him. "No, that just means she likes the bear," He informs him.

Reassured, Dante plods over to the large fireplace, which is unlit. He just likes it because it has a wide area, and a slight breeze from outside comes down the chimney and ruffles his fur. He is asleep in no time flat.

Later, Aasia wipes her forearm across her forehead. She would use her hand, but it's kind of covered in bear blood and other bodily tissues. She's also back in her village clothes. Taking off the red dress was a little harder then she thought it should be. She'd just never been in something so fine before, or felt so beautiful. No one had ever thought to give her something like that. Not even Neere.

Aasia picks up her knife and skillfully removes the stomach and lungs from the Bear's open chest.

Just why did a vampire have to give her those things? Why was fate so cruel? And why, oh why did she have to feel pleasure when he'd looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in years?

He'd called her a rose. She cuts the meat parts and liver from the bear quickly. Just what in the world was a rose anyway? Maybe he was insulting her and she hadn't caught on.

The door to the kitchens opens, and Aasia stares at Caiden as he slips inside. She watches him as he moves over to the fire pit. She had started a fire when she'd come in, and he now frowns at it. "I don't think there's been a fire burning here for it least a hundred years," He tells her, looking over at her critically.

She shrugs, tilting her head so a dirtied strand of hair falls out of her face. "It was cold in here. I'm not built for a cold tomb like you and your wolf friend. Besides, I need something to cook this in." She tosses some bloodied bits of bear meat into a pan, which had taken some time to get all the cobwebs out of, and moved over to the fire. He was in her way, so she elbows him, narrowing her eyes. "Move," She orders him.

He does so slowly, studying her every move as she places the pan over the burning flames. She goes back to the table and returns with a small clay jar. She holds it in the flames for a while until there is a bubbling sound, and then pours it into the pan of meat. "Bear fat turned to oil," She explains, stirring the meat around in the liquid. It begins to sizzle. She breathes in the smell, her stomach and mind rejoicing. She had forgotten how hungry she was, especially after losing some blood the night before.

"I'll just let that sit a while," She says, standing fully up. He's there still, intent on her. She freezes for a second, an irrational fear flowing into her system. She tries to shake it off. His hand curves around the back of her neck, and he leans in towards her.

"The bear blood smells vile on you," He says quietly. His thumb strokes along the vein in her throat. "But your blood's scent is stronger. Ten times better in comparison…" His voice trails off.

Aasia sees his decision form in his eyes before he even acts on it. She stiffens as he tilts her head and presses his cold lips to her throat. His teeth find her vein instinctively and bites down. Aasia moans in pain, not asleep at all to block any of it. She grabs onto the fireplace and fights to keep her mind calm. She knows she's a sacrifice for a reason, and holds still.

Then, Caiden pulls away from her, cursing. He holds her away from him, hands gripping her shoulders. His blue eyes are sparkling with intense feeling as her fresh blood coats his lips. Aasia blinks several times, her fingers flexing on the bricks as she realizes he's not feasting anymore.

"Forgive me," He says stiffly, his fingers loosening on her skin. "You're not strong enough for this now." He glares at the pan of sizzling meat. "You need nourishment before I try that again." He quickly distances himself from her, moving to the opposite side of the kitchen.

Aasia doesn't know what to think, so she pulls the pan from the fire. She slides the meat onto a plate she's prepared, and takes it over to the small table by the window. She hesitates only a moment when she realizes Caiden has opted to sit across from her, but decides not to be cowardly about the whole thing. She sits and starts to eat.

It's awkward. The whole time she eats he just watches her, the intense look still in his eyes. He's looking at her like she's an utterly fascinating book or something. Slightly annoyed, she meets his stare.

"Is something the matter with me?" She questions him. "Because you keep staring."

"Nothing is the matter with you," He assures her. He frowns. "I just…haven't eaten with another person, much less a human, in a long while. It's interesting."

Aasia tilts her head in curiosity. "Interesting? How?"

He smiles slightly. "You're actions are utterly absurd, but I find your mannerisms and your defiant attitude…refreshing."

Aasia's lips form words, but she doesn't speak them. In truth, she doesn't know what to say to that. "Oh, well…I'm absurd, defiant, and refreshing. That's…great." She starts finishing her food.

He eyes her food, the way she picks it up with the utensil and slips it in between her lips. "Your eating movements are so civilized," He says dryly. "I haven't had the option of eating that way for a long time."

Aasia frowns at him, her expression quiet. "You sound bitter."

He looks up into her eyes. He grins manically, licking her blood from his lips. "Do I?" He questions her, his tone humorous.

Aasia shakes her head in exasperation. She takes her dish to the sink, wondering if the pump to it will still work and bring water in. She looks out the window, at the many ice sickles that have sudden formed on the above ledge.

Why it happened, she doesn't know, but Aasia gets an idea. She almost throws it out of her head again. But for some reason, she decides to go with it.

Taking a deep breath, she turns around suddenly. "Caiden?" She inquires.

He was already looking at her, having never taken his eyes off her. "What?" He asks, his tone still heavy with sadistic humor.

Aasia walks over and places both her hands on the wooden table. "You want to try being civilized?" She questions. When he frowns in confusion, she explains further. "Not that you deserve this, because you're being quite rude, but you gave me the dress, and you let me take my friend's place as sacrifice. So, I want to do this for you." She looks at him sternly. "Stay here."

Grabbing a mixing bowl, she walks over to the window above the sink and pulls it open. A blast of cold mountain air assaults her as she rips the ice sickles from the ledge and tosses them into the bowl. She then shuts the window and goes back to the kitchen table. Ignoring Caiden's confused expression, she mashes the ice sickles into small chunks, and then into little fine hairs of ice. She leaves the bowl and goes over to Caiden. She pulls her chair around next to his and sits in it, facing him.

"If you think you can handle it," She challenges him, "I need you to slit open my vein." She holds her wrist out for him.

His frown has turned to a scowl now. "Why?"

She sighs in exasperation. "You really need to get creative here. I'm making you something to drink," She explains, pointing at the bowl of ice. "We need my blood for this. So, without losing your control, I need you to slit my vein open for me, because I just can't do it."

He stares at her for a moment. Then, he slowly takes her hand gently in his. His hands are freezing cold, but even so Aasia still feels a warmth travel down her body at his touch. He turns her hand over carefully. Quickly, before she can pull away, he slides his sharp nail over her wrist. Gasping, she holds the bleeding wrist over the bowl of ice and pinches the skin so more comes out. When the ice is adequately red, she wraps the wound with some cloth she has ready and pulls her sleeve over it. She stirs the bowl for a moment, and then empties it into a glass. She then holds it out to Caiden.

"Here," She says quietly. She feels tired suddenly. "Now, act civil."

Caiden's expression is guarded as he takes the glass from her. He looks utterly suspicious of the whole charade as he takes a sip. His expression lightens at the taste of her blood, iced and different compared to when it's warm; but still fresh. He likes it. He drains the goblet in several quick gulps. He sets the cup down on the tabletop and stares at Aasia with a look in his eye. It looks sincere, unburdened somehow.

"Thank you," He says, feeling behind his words. His fingers slide into her hair, feeling its softness.

Aasia tries to smile, but everything feels numb and foggy. "Your welcome," She says quietly. Then, her vision dulls, and her head throbs. She falls forward, her head falling into his chest. His arms go around her instantly. She lets out a groan as her head spins.

"Too much blood lost," He says darkly. "I shouldn't have let you done that, even with the meat. You need rest." He lifts her up, and carries her out of the room. He takes her to her room and sets her on the bed, pulling the thick comforter over her. He smoothes the hair out of her face, feeling oddly incompetent as she groans.

Her eyes open slightly, looking at him strangely. "Look, this time…" Her words nearly slur. "Don't wake me up while you drink, okay?"

His eyes blaze with a sudden anger, but he controls it so his voice is only slightly harsh. "I won't drink from you tonight as you sleep," He tells her. "I've had enough."

You've had enough, he thinks. He can't stand to leave her, so he sits in the large chair near the bed until he himself is tired. Even then he can't stand to leave her room. Caiden thinks about it for some time, then decides to quit caring about ethics. He's sucked on her neck; sleeping on the same bed couldn't get any worse. He climbs under the covers, surprised at how warm her own body makes it under there. He vows to keep his distance from her. Yet somehow he can't resist stroking a cold finger over her neck and down her back. He likes the feel of her warmth. It's the most amazing thing he's ever felt. He knows he'd do anything to protect that warmth. To protect her.

He's going to be keeping her for a long time.

* * *

bnthridiot: Hey, if you're liking what we've got so far, please review! We'd love to hear comments. We're keeping up this trading the notebook thing. As soon as she gives it to me tomorrow I'll type up what she's written and get more of this up. Later!


	3. Attack of Wolves

bnthridiot: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They help encourage us to write faster; its like feeling the dragons breath on the back of yoru neck, I think!

Attack by Wolves

* * *

By K

* * *

While Aasia's sleeping, she rolls over, resting her head on Caiden's chest. He wraps his arm around her in response. She buries her face into his chest and he smiles, stroking her cheek. She snuggles close to him, sighing in comfort. Caiden is curious about the strange feeling of sensation he's never experienced before. It overcomes him at her touch. He lays his arm around Aasia more firmly, holding her.

Slowly, she opens her eyes. Caiden's face comes into focus. She yelps and pushes him off the bed. He falls onto the stone floor with an oof.

"What the Hell are you thinking?!" Aasia yells at him as Caiden pushes himself up. He stands, brushing his clothes with his hands.

"Nothing," He responds too calmly.

Aasia stands on the other side of the bed. "Nothing?! Then what were you doing in my bed? You weren't going to rape me were you?! Honestly, Caiden, I know you're a vampire, but I didn't think you were that perverse!"

"I wasn't trying to rape you." He explains, exasperated.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying," He says with conviction, looking her in the eye. "I give you my word."

She hesitates. "Why should I trust you?"

"One, you have no choice," He points out, "And two, when I give you my word I mean it."

Aasia calms down, but extracts one more assurance from him. "Promise not to touch me in any way inappropriate?"

"I give you my word," He says as he moves to the foot of Aasia's bed. There he bows to her, deeply, before standing up straight again.

Aasia can't help but smile slightly at such a gentlemen-like gesture. "Then…I believe you." Caiden smiles back, and Aasia catches it out of the corner of her eye. Feeling more comfortable with their situation, she sits on the edge of her bed. Caiden remains standing. "Earlier," She begins, "You called me a rose. I've been wondering: What's a rose?"

He stares at her a moment, before answering softly. "A rose is a beautiful flower."

"Flower?"

"These are roses," He explains, touching the designs on the polls of her bed. Aasia had been admiring them on her arrival. "But the real flower is much, much more beautiful than just a design. Like you."

Aasia blushes. Now that she knows what a rose is, she can't believe he'd compare her to something so beautiful.

"The scent of a rose is heavenly," He continues, "Like the scent of your blood."

Her eyes flicker at the blood part. "When will you be hungry again?" She asks tentatively.

"Why do you ask?" He inquires, intent on her expression.

"Because I want to be prepared for the next time you try to seduce me."

He laughs. Aasia frowns darkly at him, completely serious.

"I'll tell you," He promises. "How's that?"

"Fine."

They hear scratching on her door. Caiden goes to her door and opens it. "What is it, Dante?" He asks.

Dante wags his tail eagerly.

"Oh. I know." Caiden smiles. He turns to Aasia to explain. ""Sometimes, he likes to play in the snow. I think he's been a wolf too long."

Dante jumps and bounds as Caiden follows him down the hall.

Aasia considers the idea, then gets up to follow them. "Where are we going?" She asks. They're almost to the dining hall.

"Outside of course." When they get to the hall Caiden opens the double doors and Dante jumps into the snow.

Aasia stands in the castle doorway, watching curiously. Some minutes pass by, and the two wrestle good-naturedly in the snow that is lit by torchlight. After a while, Caiden notices her watching. He notes that she had her arms wrapped around herself, and that her blood red dress is slightly moving in the cold, dark air. "Aasia, are you alright?"

She shrugs. "Its cold." Caiden takes off his over coat and lays it over her shoulders before she even finishes speaking. She looks at the jacket, and then at him, her brows creasing in. "Thank you."

"Does it help?" He asks.

Aasia nods. His smile stretches brilliantly on his face. "Good."

As Dante and Caiden play, Aasia sees something in Caiden especially that she thought she'd never see in a vampire.

Some heart.

Aasia smiles.

Dante pins Caiden, but Caiden flips him over. Dante shakes him off and tackles him again. They lock, Dante on his hind legs. They both growl in the others face, showing their fangs.

Aasia's smile slides off her face to be replaced with something akin to alarm.

"You're not going to win this time, my friend," Caiden says just before he throws the werewolf into the snow. Dante lies there a moment, then gets up, shaking snow from his fur. He goes to Caiden and bows, accepting defeat. For now.

They walk toward Aasia, to get indoors. Caiden grins at her, excited and flying after the match. Even Dante looks pleased, despite his defeat.

Aasia doesn't smile back. "Excuse me," she says blankly, and she turns, fleeing to her room. Inside, she slowly shuts the door. Caiden's overcoat slides off her shoulders onto the floor. She sits in the chair in front of the room and stares at herself in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Caiden is in the dining hall dusting the tables and chairs off with a clean rag. Dante watches him amusedly from his spot on the stone floor. He yips something, and Caiden looks over at him.

"What? She's got to eat somewhere. I don't want her to be cooped up in that kitchen by herself." Caiden knows what Dante's thinking. The wolf has got that look in his eyes. "No," He says firmly, "That's not why I'm doing this. She's my meal, and she's no good tense or worried. Blood tastes better when its relaxed."

Dante continues to give Caiden the look, not buying his excuses at all.

Caiden growls, kicking the chair in his way. "ALRIGHT! Fine! I can't help it! She's so…" He glares at his friend. "You happy now?"

Dante yips his pleasure, his tail wagging against the stones. Caiden throws the rag at him. Dante jumps with quick speed, catching it in the air. He runs off down the hall with it, proudly.

* * *

In her room, Aasia is coming to a startling realization: she's starting to get feelings for Caiden. A vampire! She can't allow this to continue. If she does, she knows her feelings could destroy everything she stood for, everything she was.

She gets up and goes to her window. She can see small blurry lights flickering down in the valley below. They are the lights from her village's torches. She lays her left hand on the icy glass, longing suddenly to return home to what she knew was right. Neere was just down there, in the valley. She could see him again! Maybe with him back she'd be able to smother her feelings for Caiden with Neere's love.

"What am I doing here?" She whispers to herself. "What if…I fall in love with Caiden?" She worries. "I don't love him! I HAVE to love Neere!"

Suddenly decided, Aasia tears herself from the window and locks for her village clothes. She tears the room apart looking for them, but she can't seem to find them anywhere. Giving up, she leaves the red dress on and puts Caiden's overcoat back on. She ignores the feelings his coat gives her. It's a strong reminder about why she's leaving. She goes to the window. She bangs on the glass, but it won't break. Aasia glares at the glass, and then grabs a chair.

"I'm coming Neere!" She growls, and then heaves the chair through the window. Wind and snow rush in the opening, taking away all the warmth in the room. Aasia climbs out onto the ledge. Snowy wind blows her hair and dress. Aasia puts a hand against the large boulders that make up the side of the castle, looking down at the 3-story drop to the solid ground below. She takes a deep breath, summoning courage, and jumps. When she hits the ground, she lets out a cry of pain. She coughs as she slowly gets up. She's freezing cold, but if she gets moving she knows she'll be fine. The village isn't that far away, she tells herself.

In the back of her mind, she knows this is suicide on her part. She ignores it, choosing hope over reason.

Aasia tries to run through the deep snow, but she keeps slipping through to her knees. Her arms are wrapped around herself and her teeth chatter. She's not even sure if she's going in the right direction or not anymore.

Then, in the distance a wolf howls. Aasia starts at it, and then tries to reassure herself it was far away.

Then another one answers from the opposite side of her. This one is closer.

The first call answers the second. Aasia realizes it is has moved closer toward her than it had been before.

From all around her, the howls increase in number, until she is surrounded in the echoes of their calls. She stumbles faster through the snow. A few feet after that, she falls deep into a snowdrift, yelling in frustration.

In the trees all around her, yellow eyes appear. They fixate hungrily on her as she struggles in the snowdrift.

Aasia sees them. As she pulls herself out of the drift, she pulls her knife from its sheath. She wants to run, but the wolves have encircled her, stopping her from fleeing now.

Five wolves leave the trees, circling. She twists in a circle, trying to keep her eye on all of them at once. Her breathing is coming quick. Aasia knows she doesn't stand a chance of fighting them.

The leader leaves the circle, snapping at her. Aasia flashes her knife down at him, and he jumps back. Aasia hears a wolf behind her leap in, and she twists to cut him down. The leader wolf rallies and jumps at her vulnerable back.

His claws reach for her, but then he is slammed into. The leader wolf slides into the trees, another wolf's paws digging into his belly. When their two bodies come to a stop, the strange wolf leaps off the leader, crouching with a growl. The leader rolls to his feet, snarling at the new wolf. This wolf is not one of his own pack; his wolves wouldn't dare attack him. This wolf is lighter in color, yet larger.

The new wolf croutches. He, Dante, eyes the measly wolf leader, not more then a skinny dog. The leader snarls at Dante, and the two go at each other's throats.

Aasia doesn't bother to see what it is that has suddenly stopped the leader of the wolves. She rushes through the opening his absence has created. The other wolves run after her. As she runs, she looks behind her quickly, then back to her front.

She runs into something that suddenly steps in her path, rock solid and unrelenting. That something is a someone, and their arms immediately wrap around her tight. She struggles, tightening her hold on her dagger in preparation to defend herself against both new threats.

"Aasia!"

She stops struggling, realizing with shock its Caiden. She looks up into his face in disbelief, and then quickly looks down in fear at the rage in his face.

"_What were you thinking_?!" he snarls, shaking her once roughly.

They hear the wolves fighting vigorously off in the distance. It sounds as if the entire pack is fighting to the death.

"Dante…" Caiden whispers, staring behind her.

In an abrupt movement, he sweeps Aasia off her feet. He takes her swiftly back to the castle, away from danger. Aasia is barely allowed to slide back onto her feet before Dante appears from the woods.

Caiden looks at his friend intensely. Caiden can taste the old wolf's blood in the cold wind.

Dante plods over to them, head held high. But as he reaches them, just inside the castle gates, he falls. Caiden feels a chill when he realizes Dante is badly wounded.

* * *

bnthridiot: Well, more soon! And i mean soon...tomorrow definitely.


	4. The Deal

* * *

By H

* * *

"Damn it," Caiden curses darkly, letting go of Aasia carefully.

Unsteady on her feet, she watches as Caiden goes to Dante. The wolf lets out a high-pitched whine and collapses in the snow. Caiden curses again and lifts him out of the snow.

He turns around to face Aasia, an expression of absolute rage on his face. He holds Dante in closer to his body, protectively. Blood dribbles down into the snow from Dante's wounds. Aasia feels sick when she realizes how much blood there actually is soaking into the snow.

"Is he…?" She beings tentatively, fearing the worst.

His tone is clipped as he answers her, and harsh. "He's wounded badly," He snaps, "And because of **you**." He turns and hurries deeper into the castle with Dante still in his arms.

Aasia looks at the bloody snow, guilt washing over her. He's right and she knows it. If she hadn't tried to leave, Dante would never have been hurt. What hurts her the most now is how Caiden had looked at her, like she'd betrayed him in the worst possible way. She doesn't want him to hate her like that. She has to make it up to him, to Dante!

Aasia hurries into the castle. In the dining hall, she finds them. Caiden has laid Dante carefully on the dining room table. Dante's breath is labored, his chest heaving and falling in pain. Caiden is sitting in one of the chairs, facing his friend. There is a tortured expression on his face, as if he is feeling the same pain as his friend. As Aasia approaches, he turns his face to her. His tortured expression moves instantly back into stony indifference.

Aasia wishes now more then ever he'd look at her with some feeling, even anger. She'd prefer that to no feeling at all.

"Why is he breathing so hard?" She asks, trying to ignore the feeling of unease in her stomach as she steps up to the table.

Before she can reach out and touch Dante, Caiden grabs her wrist. Not letting go, he pushes her into the nearest chair. He stands over her, caging her in with his arms. Aasia freezes in fear, afraid he's about to kill her for trying to escape.

His eyes are a flashing ice blue as he flexes his fingers around the chair. Then, with a controlled movement, he lifts a hand and strokes her face. Its so carefully done Aasia doesn't now what he means by the movement. Is he about to rip her head off?

"Are you afraid of me?" He questions her, his tone deadly. His hand moves from her cheek to the back of her head. There his fingers twine into her hair. His other hand comes up to hold the side of her face. "A pack of wolves are the ones that attack you, and yet you feared them less then you do me now." His thumbs run over her galloping pulse. Aasia realizes her breathing is coming quick, proving his words. She attempts to slow it, knowing its harder for him to listen to it pumping blood every beat.

"I'm only as afraid as you're making me," she says in defense. She is trying not to be preoccupied with the gorgeous ice color of his blue eyes. "I know you're angry with me for-for leaving," she finishes quietly. She looks down, ashamed of herself.

"Let me see your eyes," he demands, his fingers tightening in her hair.

She obeys, tears welling in her brown eyes as they meet his. "I'm sorry." It sounds so pathetic.

He searches her eyes for himself, gauging her feelings. "You're sorry because Dante is hurt?" He asks, intent.

"Yes," she nods, tears running down her cheeks silently. "I didn't think by leaving he'd be hurt, or you." Aasia reaches up and tentatively touches his controlled face. His eyes flicker at her touch. "I'm sorry I've hurt you too. I'm sorry you're angry at me."

He makes a sound close to a growl. "I'm not angry at you for leaving, I'm…" He stops midsentence. His angry expression falters. "I can't lie to you. I am angry. I'm angry that I couldn't keep you here of your own free will."

He lets out a large sigh. His hands drop from her to the chair. He pulls back so that he's crouching in front of the chair, and no longer crowding her. "I knew this would happen at some point. I **knew **you'd try to leave." His voice becomes heavy with preoccupied thoughts. "I took your village clothes and burned them, hoping that would stop you from leaving. **_Foolish_** hope! I should have known you'd never let that stop you from choosing Neere over me."

Aasia's tears slow as she looks at him in surprise. "Am I that important?"

The look he sends her has Aasia shivering with feelings. "A rose is always important," he says thickly, "And I have been so lucky as to find one in this frozen world."

His anger returns. "To think that wolves could have killed you, taken you from me!" His eyes sharpen on her, incredulous. "Did you honestly expect me to just let you go? I don't care how many villages you'd have run to, I would have come and fetched you."

Aasia shrugs, smiling faintly. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't stop to consider the fact I was taking your precious blood supply with me."

He groans in frustration. "It's not _just_ your blood I **desire**!" He yells at her.

Before he can shock her further, Dante yelps in pain on the table. Instantly, Caiden goes to him, soothing him with his words and strokes.

Aasia leaves the chair, moving to Caiden's side. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" She asks, desperate to help.

Caiden nods carefully. "I've killed enough humans to know the signs of death."

Aasia gasps. "_Don't_ say that!"

He looks at her, serious. "His ribs have been badly broken, and have punctured several organs. Even for a werewolf…" Caiden lowers his eyes. "Even for my friend, he barely stands a chance."

Aasia glares at him. "I realize vampires are pessimistic, but-" She shoves him harshly. "-**Quit it**! You've got _me_ here, remember? Expert at cutting animals open and fixing them up." She shoves him again. "If you want him to live, go get my tools! And my knife!"

* * *

A few hours later, Aasia finally finishes sewing Dante up. He's quit yelping and has since gone to sleep. His breathing is even.

"Can you…maybe lay him in front of the fire?" She asks Caiden.

Caiden picks up Dante carefully and lays him on the newly made bear rug in front of the fire. Dante stretches his paws into the thick fur. In his dreams, Dante feels the warmth of the fire, and he imagines he's in the deserts of Eurabia, running through the hot sands.

Caiden looks at his friend's peaceful expression, relaxing himself. "Thanks to you, he might live," He murmurs.

Aasia winces, stretching her muscles. "Don't forget, it's because of me he's hurt." She blinks her eyes, exhausted after the strain of the evening. "I need sleep, but I need to wash up."

Caiden takes her arm gently in his grasp. "There is a bathing chamber in your room. I worked on it as you were cleaning the bear, so the hot water does work."

In her chambers, Aasia pulls the red dress over her head. The dress is filthy from her attempt to escape. Aasia drapes it over a chair, hoping it can be cleaned again. She fills the brass tub with hot water and slips inside.

Aasia gasps at the wonderful feeling of being enclosed with hot water. Water was difficult to heat up in the village, so Aasia has only ever had small sponge baths or colder full ones.

Aasia realizes so many wonderful things have happened to her since Caiden brought her here. Aasia turns onto her side in the tub, resting her cheek on her arm so it's above the water. She stares at her expression in the metal surface.

He'd called her a beautiful rose, but Aasia doesn't feel like one now. She feels like an ugly traitor.

Her tears of humiliation begin to flow down her face. She begins to cry softly, seeing Dante's blood and Caiden's hurt expression in her minds eye.

A finger brushes the tear from her cheek, making her jump slightly in surprise. Caiden's strong arms lift her out of the water. Before she can begin to feel embarrassment or protest, he wraps her in a warm red silk robe. He lifts her into his arms again, being very gentle, and lays her on her bed.

"You're making a habit of putting me to bed," she murmurs, rolling on her side so he can't see her tears. She's not quite done feeling down on herself.

Caiden lies next to her. He turns over so he's facing her back. He slips his left arm around her waist, holding her against him companionably. "I can't have you drowning yourself when you need sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep," she says quietly. "I'm feeling too much, and thinking too many things, to sleep."

Caiden's warm breath hits the back of her neck. "What are you thinking, feeling?" He asks her. His tone is quiet to match hers. It's comforting.

"I'm thinking about how stupid I was for leaving this place. I'm feeling horrible, guilty," she confesses.

"Don't," he tells her, tightening his hold. "I was expecting you to try and leave me. You miss the village, it is only to be expected."

She turns her head slightly toward him. "You mean, you expected I'd miss Neere?"

She can't see him, but she hears the jealousy in his tone as he answers. "You love him. I understand."

Aasia drops her head back down into the pillow, sighing deeply. "Truthfully," she says slowly, "I don't miss the village as much as I once did." And it shocks her to realize she doesn't miss Neere as much as she used to either.

Caiden's tone sounds confused as he asks, "Then why did you leave?"

Aasia's eyes glance down at the embroidery in the comforter. "Because," she explains carefully, "I'm starting to care for Dante. And for you."

The room echoes silently at her words. Caiden doesn't say anything for a while. He is merely pleased to have gotten so much from her as her caring. "And because I am a vampire, you're ashamed of those feelings." He guesses.

Aasia nods her head, tasting acid at the back of her throat.

Caiden lifts his head, his lips now near her ear. "Look," he begins, business-like, "I know this arrangement is- disturbing to you, but I'm willing to make you a deal. I need blood every month, so I can't let you just go. If I did that, I'd have to kill another victim. And I'm sure you don't want that."

"I don't," she assures him.

""So," he continues, "If you stay, allowing me the taste of your blood slowly, a bit every day…I won't need a sacrifice ever again."

Aasia gasps as she realizes his plan. "You won't kill anymore villagers if I stay here forever?"

"No." His warm breath ruffles the hair falling on her cheek. His hand leaves her waist, his fingers pulling the wet strand back around her ear. "In exchange for your cooperation, I will allow you to return to the village during the week of sun." He pauses before adding. "To return to _Neere_." Caiden throws the last in, thinking it will surely be the most important reason for her to stay with him.

"What choice do I have but to take it?" She remarks, bitter humor in her tone. "If the cost of my freedom will save many lives then…of course." She pulls her arm up, resting her head into the crook of her arm as she stares at the far wall of her room. "I accept. You have my word that I will not try to escape again."

Caiden relaxes behind her. He moves his face back more comfortably into her neck. "Good," he breathes out. His hand, which had been touching her hair, slides down her side-smoothing out the silk robe-to her waist. Aaisa follows the movement, surprised at the electric feeling that spreads through her at his touch. She can only imagine what his fingers would feel like directly on her skin, instead of on the cloth.

"Is something wrong?" Caiden inquires. "You're heart rate just went up." His hand stops its movement, settling comfortably around her waist once again.

"No," she lies, "Just thinking about Dante, and the week of sun."

To cover the lie over with action, she takes Caiden's still hand that's at her waist and holds it in her own. She falls asleep next to him like that, his hand firmly in hers and his weight pressed into her back.

* * *

By K

* * *

When Aasia awakens, she rolls over expecting to find Caiden next to her. But he's not there. She feels the bed next to herself, and finds it cold. She shifts, and the red silk robe slips smoothly over her skin. She glances around, wondering what she'll wear now.

Lying across the chair in front of the mirror is her red dress. Aasia slips out of bed, going over to pick it up. Its been cleaned! She quickly takes off her robe and puts the dress on. The floor is cold on her feet, but she doesn't have any shoes. So, she makes do, stepping out of her room and going to the dining hall. When she enters, she stops in her tracks at what she sees.

Caiden has made Aasia food! Apples, peaches, pears, cooked meat and a full glass of red wine take up a seating area on the large dining room table.

Aasia stares at the table, then at Caiden. In shock, she slowly walks over to him. "Did you do this?" She asks, pleased.

He smiles at her reaction. "I did," he confirms.

She picks up at apple, turning it around in her hand as if she can't believe its real. "How did you get fruits in this country?" She bites into it and her eyes light up. "Its snow fruit! Tell me, how?"

He chuckles. "My secret." He winks.

Then, Aasia remembers Dante. She goes around the table to where they'd left him the night before. Dante's is lying on the bearskin rug, awake but not in pain. He looks up at her as she goes to her knees before him. "Dante?" she implores, holding her hand out to him. "Forgive me?"

His big tongue licks her hand instantly, forgiving. Aasia sighs in relief, and pets him softly on the head. She smiles abruptly and stands. Turning around, she almost runs into Caiden. He takes a hold of the back of her hand that still holds the apple.

"I want you to know that I forgive you, too." He holds up her hand with the apple, grazing her knuckles with his lips. "You should eat. You'll need your full strength for each day now."

Aasia had started to smile, but now it freezes and dims completely. "That's right," she remembers, "I'm your three meal-a-day." Her voice has gone flat. Aasia pulls away from Caiden and takes her seat. She pulls a plate of food towards her, but finishes eating the apple.

Caiden sits next to her, close to Dante as well. He ignores her sudden tension, pretending everything is going well.

"Can you show me a rose?" Aasia suddenly asks, and then bites into the apple again.

"All I have is what's on the poll of your bed," he explains, apologetic. He wishes he could give her everything she desires. She deserved it for what she was giving up to stay with him.

"You don't have any real ones?"

"They can't grow here. They need warmth, sunlight, water…"

"Oh." Aasia eats some of the other food that's laid out for her. She has to smile at Dante, whose knawing on a bone in the corner.

After she finishes, Caiden leads her to his room without a word. He shuts his door behind her and then turns to face her. He is not smiling now, but neither does he look frightening.

"Dante doesn't like it when I feed in front of him. That's one reason I don't bring anyone here." He goes to her. Gently, he slides his left hand onto the base of her neck and his other hand onto her lower back. He pulls her close to his body. Aasia lays her hands on his chest, but this time not to keep her distance. He slowly leans in so as not to frighten her, and places his cold lips onto her neck; her soft, warm neck.

This is the second time he's bitten her; Aasia knows what to expect, so she braces herself in preparation. Her eyes close in expectation, and she clutches his white long sleeved shirt in her tight fists.

Her steady breathing breaks apart as he presses down, and then pierces her skin. She grunts at the pain, holding back any other sound that might come out of her mouth. As Caiden feeds, he runs his hand up her back, trying to calm her. It helps, and Aasia leans forward, pressing herself against him.

Strangely, she starts to enjoy this. Relaxing, she slides her hands over Caiden's shoulders slightly, pulling him closer. Caiden strokes his thumb across her jaw line.

Aasia begins to feel dizzy. Then, a memory flashes in her mind. She's experienced this feeling of dizziness before; only it hadn't been her, but her mother being drunk from.

Suddenly, Aasia doesn't feel dizzy anymore. She remembers how her family and village had been murdered, and she remembers who it was who had killed them! Fright mingles with anger at what she is allowing herself to do. She begins pushing away from him, trying to say no to this!

Caiden stops his feeding instantly, looking at her in concern. "What is it? Maybe you should-"

"NO!" She cries. "It was you!" She stops pushing, staring at him in sudden realization. "It was you…" she whispers.

Caiden's still holding Aasia close. "Beg your pardon?" He raises an eyebrow.

She's not only frightened now, she's shocked! Tears form in her eyes, making them a bright brown and gold. "You killed my parents!" She pushes him. Her anger returns to her.

He's horribly confused. "What? When?"

"18 years ago!" She raises her arm to hit Caiden but he grabs her arm and pulls her close, holding her other arm too.

"I didn't kill them," he says strongly, restraining her from hurting herself.

"You're the only vampire on this mountain!" She's looking into his eyes, and he's looking into hers now. His are starting to lurch toward ice blue.

"I've only been here for 11 years," he tells her. He loosens his grip, enough so that she could start hitting him again, if she so chooses.

She resists the urge to keep striking him, frowning at his revelation. "How do I know…?"

"Use your head," he says gruffly, "The large massacres slowed down 11 years ago. I started accepting sacrifices instead of the whole village. The sacrifices were only required every month."

Aasia lifts her chin, defiant. "Its because of my visions you've…"

"No," he interrupts, "Its because I slayed the other vampire that lived in this castle. He would never have accepted your measly sacrifices."

She searches for holes in his story, but finds none. "Are you telling me the truth?" she asks quietly.

His eyes glint. "I give you my word to you, _**again**_."

Aasia relaxes, sitting on the foot of the bed. "It seems I have something else to apologize for."

He moves in front of her, taking her head in his hands. He rests his forehead against hers and sniffs. "Are you still angry?" he inquires.

"No," she answers. "But…I'm dizzy."

"I drank a lot of your blood flow, and it spiked when you were suddenly so passionate in your anger; so that increased the amount I meant to take. Now that it's slowed again, you're weakened." He sits next to her on her right and puts his arm around her. He draws her in lightly to his side, kissing her head.

* * *

By H

* * *

Against her skin he murmurs, "Truthfully, I'm surprised you're being so cooperative about this."

She shrugs. "Its not so bad when you have forewarning. Mentally, I'm braced for it."

His fingers trace up her neck to the faint scars there from his teeth. His stroke is tender. "Can't say I mind. Even though it's upsetting for you, I can't help but be grateful someone isn't pulling away from me in horror. You humans tend to do that, run screaming and such."

Aasia laughs, weakly. "Can you blame them?" An idea strikes her, and she looks at him, curious. "So, where'd you come from before-before you killed the other vampire?"

He smiles, looking off to the far wall. His eyes are open, but Aasia can tell he's seeing another place besides the room their in. "I cam from a place over the mountains. A very warm place."

Aasia can hardly imagine a place that is warm. She twists around in his arms, looking at him in surprise. "There's a land beyond the mountains?"

He looks at her, raising both eyebrows at her expression. "You never considered the possibility that your world of snow has an end?"

She shakes her head, eyes wide. "Never! I always was taught the God's cursed the world with snow and ice completely, and then the evil death god sent his minions of vampires to torment us."

Caiden winces, grimacing outwardly. "Ridiculous! You actually believe this?"

Aasia hesitates, not liking the annoyed expression on his face. "I used to," she hedges. "And it was the only explanation I was ever given!"

Caiden makes a sound of frustration and stands. "Come with me," he orders, but hold out his hand to help her up. Aasia is surprised again by his sudden manners, and she takes his hand carefully. His strong fingers pull her up with little to no effort on her part. Holding her hand, he leads her into the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asks, flexing her hand in his. She likes the strong feel of his hand, even if its intimidating because it dwarfs her own.

"Showing you the truth, and not this nonsense your village has taught you," he says, agitated, yet trying not to be. He's not angry at her; just at the people who lied to her in their ignorance.

Caiden leads her into the Library of the castle. Aasia frowns when she realizes that this is perhaps one of the few rooms in the castle that he uses regularly; there are no cobwebs, not a one.

Caiden removes his hand from hers so he can remove a large rolled up scroll from the middle shelf. He places it on the table and rolls it open. Caiden studies the flat surface and then points and taps an image on it with his finger. "Come here, Aasia," he bids, stepping aside for her.

Aasia goes to his side. She recognizes the design on the scroll for a map, but doesn't recognize any of the shapes or places it depicts.

Caiden takes her hand in his and places it on the map to a blue section. "This, " he says, "This is your country. See here?" He lifts her finger and presses it down again a few inches from where she'd had it. "This is your village, and this above it-"He circled a triangular design slightly above the village. "This is our mountain, and out castle."

* * *

bnthridiot: My friend is taking her time writing her section...I think she didn't appreciate me leaving her at such an odd cliffhanger...she's not sure what she's supposed to do with a map (truthfully, I didn't either, so I left the job to her. I keep begging her to finish writing, so hopefully soon I can post our new chapter.


	5. I Want, I Need You

bnthridiot: Okay, I realize its been a while, but my friend finally wrote and gave me back the notebook, and I'm very pleased with what she's given me! I ended up adding a bit in between, so this chapter is a product of both our genius; although the sex scene is entirely her creation!

_**Oh, BIG WARNING! The MATURE nature of this story happens in this chapter. AKA, delicious sex. IF this kind of stuff offends you, please skip to the second line or break in the story, beginning with Neere and the village. After that its back to T rated stuff. Can't say the same for the future, I intend for more mature content layer. Just warning! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

By

K & H

* * *

Aasia studies the symbols. "Wow, I've never seen a map made this good before."

Caiden smiles. "That's not the point I'm trying to make, Aasia. There's so much more to the world than this miserable, cold place. Right here—" He gestures at a large tan area to the right of the map. "—just East of us, is a warm desert, where it never snows. It's completely different from this cold place."

"How?" She asks, unable to quite believe such a thing possible.

"The sun always shines there," he explains, "And it never gets cold enough to snow. It rains for one week of the year, so not many plants or creatures live there. It's a tough enviornment to survive in, but a rich land all the same. Full of spice and flavor."

Aasia looks down at the map in eager wonder now. "What's this area?" She asks, pointing at a large red section.

"A jungle."

"What's in a jungle?"

He sighs in exasperation. "Its warm there too, but it is always raining, so thick vegetation grows up, so tightly together its hard to walk through it all. The air is thick with moisture, and you can taste the wetness when you breathe. Many large and strange animals live there. And there are more different kinds of fruit there then you could possibly imagine."

"Is that where you got the food from?" She inquires.

He smiles, "The fruit there is different from the kind I served you."

"What about people? Is my village the only one?"

Caiden shakes his head, amazed at such ignorance. "I've met humans from each of these areas. Some of their villages are called tribes, like the humans from here." He points to an orange area. Most of the area around that is black. "Their skin is dark, not white like yours; and they speak different languages. Every area has their own language."

"Amazing." Aasia traces her finger along the thick black areas. "What country is this?"

He bites his lip, eyes sparkling in humor. "That would be water."

She jerks her head back, eyes widening. "…Oh…that's a lot of water." Aasia has seen maps of their snowy area before. The village leader kept a large one in his library. But never before has she seen one of the whole world before! And in different colors!

"One day," she asks eagerly, "Could you take me to these places?"

He sends her a quiet, contemplative look. "If you wish," he finally says, softly.

* * *

**_(BREAK 1)_**

**_MATURE CONTENT BELOW_**

* * *

Around midday, Aasia is sitting on the castle roof. She had found the entrance to it in the rocks of the mountain. Her arms are wrapped around herself. She's freezing, but manages to ignore it as she sits on the edge, looking out at the torches glittering from her village. She hears someone coming. She turns her head, knowing it's Caiden before she even sees him. He's holding a warm cloak for her that's black with red embroidery.

"Here," he lays it over her shoulders. Then he sits next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You shouldn't be out here without proper warm clothes on over this."

She doesn't flinch as he presses his face into her neck, smelling her blood and scent. She's use to such odd behavior from him now. He notes, "Your blood is getting cold. How long have you been out here?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. A while."

He holds her close a moment, his back right up against her's. Caiden begins swaying slightly, like he's rocking her. Aasia smiles, and begins humming a melody that she hears sometimes in her brain. She doesn't know, but her mother would sing to her that melody as a baby.

"That's beautiful," he whispers in her left ear.

She tucks her fingers into his arm at her waist, pressing her back closer into his strong frame. "I don't remember the words to it. I'm not even sure it is supposed to have words. I can never remember where I've heard it before, either. But, I feel such emotion when I hear it in my mind. I know deep down wherever I heard it, whoever sang it to me, was very important to me."

He's silent a moment, moved by her words, at that small glimpse into her soul. "Aasia…" he begins. "…I…"

She looks up at him. He falters, unable to bring himself to tell her what he feels.

"Yes, Caiden?"

He just looks at her, trying to decide whether he should tell her or not; or whether she'd want ot hear it. He opens his mouth to explain but instead of the three little but important words he wanted to confess, he says something else entirely, something easier to say to her.

"Come with me."

Caiden slides his arms from her waist, taking her hands in his when she faces him again. He pulls her away from the dangerous roof edge, and takes her back into the castle. He takes her down the spiral stairs through the halls to his room.

As soon as they enter, and the door closes, Aasia turns, patient and waiting. Caiden steps up to her, sliding his left hand onto Aasia's hip. He places his other hand on her neck, pulling her close. Aasia, expecting him to feed, tilts her head automatically to give him free access to the pulse in her neck. A glint enters his eye, and his hand slides up her neck to turn her face back to his. So he can kiss her lips.

Aasia's soft, blood red lips.

The kiss lasts a while. Then he stops suddenly, and he looks down at her.

Aasia stares at him, somewhat shocked. His lips are cold, yet they had sent such warmth coursing through her body. He's continues staring at her, watching her, waiting for her reaction.

Despite the shock, Aasia can't deny the fact that his lips on hers had pleased her immensely.

Caiden slowly leans forward, kissing her again in a manner that conveys a question. Aasia understands what he's asking; hardly aware of her other choices, she leans into his kiss, hesitant but consenting.

Pleasure soars through her again as his kiss deepens, his hand now caressing her cheek softly. With his left hand he unbuttons his white shirt, letting it and his overcoat fall to the floor. Aasia lifts her arms, sliding them up onto his revealed shoulders. Caiden's pale skin is as cold as stone, but very strong in comparison to her warm skin. She shivers at the chill of his hands and at the intensity of her feelings, as his hands glide over her body to her back. Her lips busy themselves on his, so she hardly notices as he unties the back of her dress.

He slides the dress down slowly, revealing her shoulders. He spreads his palm across the warm flesh, his mouth leaving hers to journey to her throat. Aasia's right hand moves to his hair, slipping into the deep black as her senses fly.

Caiden tenses at her touch, his hand on her shoulder tightening as a small growl lodges in his throat. One of his nails accidently nicks her skin at the shoulder. She winces, the small pain mixing with the sensations. His hand at her waist began to stroke, an apology. She is calmed by his touch, and her eyes close as he presses his lips to the wound at her shoulder, drinking as well as soothing the small cut with his tongue.

Caiden slides his hands down her shoulders, pulling the dress down her arms as he goes. The cloth catches at her hip momentarily, before slipping to the floor, revealing her perfect body.

Like before, he doesn't give her time to be embarrassed at her nakedness. His arms wrap around her waist, lifting her effortlessly off the floor. Keeping her face close to his, his eyes locked on hers, he lays her on the bed. Lying on her back, she looks up with wonder into Caiden's eyes. The icy blue depth of them glints down at her as he holds himself above her. She's only seen them ice blue when he's angry. She knows he's not angry now. Knowing they flash for a different reason makes her breath catch in and her heart race.

Leaning above her on his left arm, he places his hand gently against the curve of her hip. He drags his cold palm up her side, his thumb dragging lazily over her body. Aasia's stomach draws as it strokes her rib cage, then she sucks in a shocked breath as the same thumb brushes the curve of her breast. No one, not even Neere, had ever touched her in this way before.

Caiden bends down, kissing her cheek as he feels her trembling, not from fear but unknown desire. "I want you,", he whispers gently to her, kissing the other cheek. Her eyes stare up at him, flashing that lovely gold that drew him in every time he looked at her. "I want to be with you."

Angling his head, he kisses her deeply, wanting to take away any of the fears she harbored of him. When her mouth still responds to his insistence, he is relieved. Her eager, hesitant innocence makes him burn. He leans down into her, pressing his body firmly into hers. He tastes the moan in her throat as his cold, hard chest meets her warmth. The soft feel of her fills his mind, but he looks only at her face, knowing he'd look at her, worship her, to his hearts desire later. So he uses his hands to explore her, to sculpt her body in his mind.

Aasia has her own desires, even as he takes and fills her with more. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling herself up to press her body more firmly into his. She can tell he likes this, just as he had liked her touch before, because he growled against her lips. She shivers as he nips there, then her chin. Meanwhile, she states her curiosity and eagerness by gliding her hands down his chest, enjoying the sheer strength she feels coiled there. His stomach muscles tighten against her hesitant fingers as they go further down.

When her touch reaches the rim of his pants, Caiden pushes her back down into the comforter. She murmurs protestantly at the movement, wanting to be back in his embrace. But the look on his face silences her. His eyes roam from her face for the first time, traveling down her body. Instantly, Aasia remembers the feeling of being naked. She blushes, but doesn't dare move. She doesn't want to. She can feel his eyes moving over her, appreciating her.

His eyes travel back to hers. Her embarrassment evaporates, to be replaced by desire that mirrors what she sees in his eyes. Her hands go back to his chest, stroking, then going down to tuck fingers into his pants. Caiden undoes them then, helping her to slip them off. She glances fleetingly several times at his revealed body, curious as well as amazed. Aasia can hardly take everything in, her emotions are so consumed by Caiden and his touch.

He doesn't allow her to dwell on his physique, as magnificent as it is to her, before distracting her in other ways. Her arms wrap around him, drawing him back down to her. He slips his long body between her legs, both of them entirely exposed to the other. Aasia is surprised at how easy it is, how natural, to slide her legs up across his waist.

"I _**want**_," Caiden whispers, his voice rough and hoarse, "to be with you _forever_."

He slips inside her, feeling her draw in a sharp breath. Her hands tighten against his back as he moves inside her fully, taking her innocence.

Aasia, once the initial surprise is over, is amazed that she doesn't feel awkward. Nothing feels wrong about what she's doing; it feels amazing, being touched by this man, to feel him inside her. Her hands loosen from their formed fists, sliding down his back. His hips move again, matching the stroke of her fingers. Her heart trembles as Caiden kisses her lips again before moving them to her throat. The stroke of his thrust becomes more determined, and more exquisite. Aasia's sighs of enjoyment soon turn to deep moans of heightened pleasure.

* * *

_**BREAK 2**_

_**T RATED**_

* * *

Back at Aasia's village, Neere and the rest of the village has assembled in the Great Hall. A roaring fire casts as many dark shadows as it does fill the room with light. However muted, it creates a warm atmosphere against the cold snow air outside in the world of night and forest. However, tension fills the room as well, as men argue and talk loudly together. Neere steps in front of the fire, trying to get a word in. The room ignores him, not giving him his say.

The village leader's fist slams down into the table. "SILENCE!" He bellows. The room instantly quiets. "Let Neere speak!"

Neere bows once. "Thank you," he says, before turning to the assembled villagers. "We must get Aasia back from the monster."

"Why?" One villager argues. "Its been 6 days since she was taken. She's dead by now," he says matter of factly, brushing off Aasia's life quickly.

"You don't know that!" Neere yells, his fists tightening at his sides.

"Neither do you—" the man begins again.

Neere cuts him off. "I _**know**_ she's still alive! Do not forget, I was there when the bastard vampire came and took her. I am a man; I know what that monster was thinking as he looked at her! Feeding on her blood was the last thing on his mind!"

The village leader's wife speaks up, dryly. "If that is the case, she may still be alive, but she will most certainly be tarnished for you, Neere."

Anger clouds his vision, and he barely resists turning it on the woman. "Do you think I _**care**_ about _**that**_? If Aasia is alive, then it is our duty to rescue her from that hell! We did not send Aasia out to be used in such a manner."

"No," the village leader agrees. "For a sacrifice, yes. But not for torture, not for this vampire's amusement."

"But what if she _**is**_ dead?" The village leader's wife injects, glancing at her husband. "Her sacrifice is fulfilled, no matter how long it takes the vampire to get around to it."

"Then," Neere says quietly, but in a deadly tone, "We must _avenge_ her death! This beast has reined over our lives and existence long enough! Why must we keep sending our loved ones out to _**IT**_? Till now we have been cowards, bowing low to this creature even as he sucks our lives dry! Let us end this senseless cycle of sending a sacrifice every month!"

"Neere," the leader cautions, "A sacrifice keeps the monster at bay from attacking all of us."

Neere turns to the leader, eager. "All the more reason why we should rise up and slay it! Have you not heard me speak? We keep ourselves chained to his will! Let us free ourselves, by killing this monster before the next time he strikes!"

"What do you propose we do?" He demands, resisting Neere's words. "We'll all be massacred if we even try!"

"Only if we try during the month of darkness! If we attack his castle on the first day of the week of light, when he is hiding from the threat of the burning sun, we can corner him there. With an army of men coming for him, we should win!"

"_**Should**_, Neere?" The leader's wife sneered, "Have you forgotten the villages that were massacred, despite using such techniques, 18 years ago? The last time the Vampire Lord was challenged he wiped out the neighboring village down to one child alone. And that child, Aasia; even she was finally silenced in the end."

Neere trembled with remorse at Aasia's name, and with deadly anger at what the vampire lord had done to his world. "That uprising failed because the vampire had the month of darkness on his side. He could move about freely, seeing clearly what the soldiers could not see into the night. But we, we will have the light of day, the light of God, on our side! He'll _**burn**_ if he flees, and _**die**_ on our spears if he fights!"

The village leader stands and goes to Neere, so no one will hear them talk. "Why do you want to do this so desperately all of a sudden, Neere? You would have never done something this foolish a week ago."

"A week ago Aasia was still alive, and at my side," he says stiffly. "I was as lost as you are to my fears of the vampire to even imagine what I speak of now. Her absence has strengthened me. I _**love**_ her! I _**will **_have her back!"

"You know as well as I—as well as the villagers—that Aasia is dead," the leader says carefully, his tone comforting yet final.

"She can't be!" Neere yells desperately. "They found no drained body—"

"Wolves may have found the remains—"

"PLEASE! If…if the unthinkable happened, we need to avenge her! If it wasn't for her visions, our village would have been destroyed years ago!" His voice lowers, determination filling him with violence. "_**I'm done being afraid of this vampire**_! _I will not go to my death willingly if you should pick me for a sacrifice now. I will fight, and the vampire will be the one to die this time_!"

The leader studies Neere's burning eyes a moment, assessing his seriousness, thinking. He goes back to his wife, the two of them conversing in whispers. The village leader's wife does most the talking, while he nods his head silently. Neere glances around the room, meeting the eyes of the men gathered there. Every one of them has been touched by his words. They too are eager for revenge, not just for Aasia, but for all their loved one's sacrificed over the years. However, they wait for the leader's decision.

The leader nods at his wife, before turning to the expectant room. "Every man strong and old enough will get training. On the first day of light, we take back our village's freedom with the vampire's death."

The men around the room lift their voices in roaring chant of cheer and war. The leader's wife smiles to herself.

* * *

Caiden pauses in his dressing as he hears something faint in the wind. He moves from the edge of the bed to the window in his room, looking out into the valley below. He sees the smoke curling from the villages' homes so far down in the valley. He frowns as he barely hears the chant of men, coming from the village. His eyes notice the bright glow going on in the large center dwelling that was the village Hall.

What was going on down there? A banquet, a celebration of some occasion?

"Caiden?"

Caiden turns his head from the window, looking back towards the bed and the young woman in it. Aasia's sitting up with the black comforter pulled up to her chest. Caiden continues dressing, turning to face her as he buttons up his white shirt.

Her hair, thourougly tossled by his hand during their evening together, falls to one side of her face, leaving her long and beautiful throat exposed. Her brown eyes rest sleepily, but curiously on him. Just looking at her brings a smile to his face, and stirs his heart. "Wait here," he tells her. "I have something for you."

He leaves the room before she can even frown. Aasia looks from where he's disappeared, and looks down at the comforter she clutches to her naked body. Her eyes travel down the shape of her legs hidden by the cloth to the dark, red stain little more then a spot on the bed. She frowns at it, knowing what it is. She'd completely forgotten the fact of her virginity during the course of the afternoon. It seems odd to suddenly realize it again, now.

Caiden soon returns, in his arms a stack of folded clothes. He lays them on the bed, and she scoots forward eagerly to see what he's brought. There are several dresses, of different cut and design, each with a set of boots for outside wear and a set of matching slippers for inside wear. As well, there is a heavy red cloak. Two of the dresses seem to be made of the same thick material as the cloak, she realizes, as she runs her hands over them. One other is like the first dress he'd given her, low cut and a fine red, while another two are black with red embroidery.

Caiden watches her perusal of her new wardrobe carefully. "Is this enough, or do you require a larger selection?" His voice conveyed his underlying worry that she would be displeased at his offering.

Her! A village girl! Displeased to wear this finery? She shakes her head in amusement, smiling into his eyes. "They're perfectly fine, I'm sure. _For now_," she adds, teasing.

He sighs in relief. "Good." He takes her chin in his hand, pulling her face to his so can kiss her fully. She leans into him, starting to forget about clothes entirely. But he pulls away. "Get dressed and meet me in the dining hall," he orders her, grinning at the pout that sported her lips as he left them. In apology, he brushes her right cheek then slowly gets up and leaves.

Aasia rises and picks up the black dress, putting it on. She slips the black slippers onto her feet and goes down to meet Caiden.

When she gets there, Dante is chasing Caiden around the table. Caiden is so obvious in his pleasure that Dante's better, Aasia can't resist smiling. Caiden sees her and stops. Dante sees her too, his tail wagging in greeting.

She smiles at him, going over to rub his head. "You're getting much better, Dante!"

"He is," Caiden agreed, the grin in his voice, "But, he says he still hurts somewhat."

Aasia tilts Dante's head so she can study his face. "He certainly healed quickly." She notes.

"Of course," Caiden says. "He's a werewolf."

Aasia scratches the dogs big muzzle, and he opens his mouth as if to say _**Right there! Oh, yeah, itch there!**_ Dante's tongue comes out of his mouth to lick her palm affectionately.

Aasia stops and looks up at Caiden. He's been watching her, studying her without remorse as he's always down since the moment they've met. But now Aasia understands a little more about why he looks at her like this.

He'd known she'd look exquisite. Whether in dress or not clothed at all, she was exquisite to behold. But he almost liked this dress better then the first he'd seen her in. Her village clothes had been designed for warmth, not for her beauty. This black dress had been designed to empasize her body. The black cloth hugged her shape in all the right places, baring more shoulder and flaring out at her feet more then the red dress had. He is grateful he'd spent so many hours hunting for a chest with clothes for her.

"Caiden," Aasia says firmly, drawing his attention back to her face. She's sending him a look that clearly means STOP.

He lets an apologetic smile bloom on his face, but he doesn't feel sorry to be caught admiring her in the least. He'd be looking as much as he wanted from now on. "I'm sorry…uh…are you hungry?"

She raises a brow. "After what we just did? I'm getting there." She folds her arm, looking him critically from head to foot. "And you? Are you hungry?"

"Hmm," he murmurs, considering Aasia back. He decides she looks too tired. "Soon." He looks at Dante, who looks balefully back at him. He needs to remember his wolf friend as well. "You hungry too?"

Dante barks once.

Caiden laughs. "Then its agreed! We're all hungry, so Dante, go get some meat, please."

Dante dissapears down the hall, eager for a hunt. Caiden walks past Aasia, and she follows him into the kitchen. She frowns at him as he begins setting utensils on the table and getting dishes to prepare for the food Dante will be bringing. "Caiden, I need to go change for this."

"For what?"

She rolls her eyes. "Preparing the meat, of course."

He glances up at her, frowning heavily. "You will _**not**_ get out of that dress unless I say so." Aasia's mouth drops, and he lays knives out on the table. "_**I**_ want to prepare and cut it."

Aasia stares at him, her eyebrow raised in disbelief. "_Seriously_?"

"Yeah," he mutters. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"But you don't know how!" She protests, moving around the table to take the knife away before he did anything foolish with it.

He snatches it before she can take it. "Then talk me through it! If a female can do it, then it can't be that difficult."

Aasia's eyes flicker at his words, and she straightens, thoroughly insulted. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't make me weak!" She goes to turn around and leave his presence, but Caiden grips her arms, detecting the anger in her voice. He makes sure she's facing him.

"I didn't mean it like that," he tells her, mentally kicking himself for making such a foolish comment.

Her eyes are flashing gold again, but this time in righteous female anger. "Then why'd you say that remark?"

"What remark?" He hedges, pretending innocence.

"_If a female can do it, then it can't be that difficult_!" She repeats, mimicking his voice, badly if he did say so himself.

"I meant, if a female can do a male's duty, then it must be easy."

She glares. "So, you're saying men are better?"

"No, I'm not," he grits out, smelling her blood as it elevates. "Aasia, I'm not trying to piss you off…"

"You're doing an **excellent** job of it!"

"I'm not meaning to!" He growls, annoyed now. "I don't _want_ you to be angry at me!"

She lifts her chin, petty indignation in her voice. "Because my blood doesn't _**taste**_ very good when I'm not calm, right?" She challenges.

He glares at her, wondering at her stupidity. "I suppose that's _a_ reason, but not the one I'm thinking about right now. I don't _like_ to see you angry or upset. It bothers me, offends my pride, to think I've hurt you in anyway."

Caiden releases her arms to cup her face, staring into her eyes with determination. "I'll say things that will probably piss you off without me meaning to, and I'm sorry. Just call me on it, but don't take my foolishness to heart."

She studies his face, seeing and hearing the sincerity in his voice. Her heart softens, and she reaches up to press her palm against the hand at her cheek. "Then don't say things that will," she says matter of factly, emphasizing her point by punching his chest lightly.

Caiden sighs and rests his forehead against hers. His sapphire eyes stare into her now calm brown ones, losing himself and his anger in them. "You must have realized how I feel about you by now."

Her eyes sweep down, watching his mouth and not his eyes. That much was obvious to her. He'd expressed himself quite efficiently to her only hours before. "Caiden…" she begins hesitantly, "I'm…unsure how I feel about you…"

He pulls back, feeling her jaw tense against his hand. "Unsure, or afraid?" He asks, not wanting the second at all.

She pauses, before whispering, "…_**Afraid**_…"

He leaves her completely, his hand slipping from her skin to his side. "I see," he mutters, turning his back to her. He doesn't want her to see how badly her lack of trust, after all he's expressed to her, hurts him.

She doesn't like the distance he's put between them. Something inside her nearly breaks, imagining his rejection. She steps toward him, reaching out carefully to touch his shoulder, which flinches at her touch. "But, in the short time I've been here, you've done so much for me. The fear I feel isn't for the vampire, but for the man. What he could do to me."

When he twists to looks at her, that hard look with such flashing eyes centered on her, she falters. He steps up to her again, not touching her, but making her aware of his presence entirely as he leans toward her. "If it takes only 6 days for you to lose your fear of the monster—" He brushes his lips across her forehead, closing his eyes. "Then, it will only be a matter of time before the man doesn't scare you either."

His arms wrap back around her, embracing her and drawing her into his strength. In relief at his acceptance of her again, Aaisa wraps her arms tight around his neck, burying her face into his throat. Her heart beats in against his dead one.

"We have all the time in the world," he assures her, wondering if he can even believe that lie himself.

* * *

bnthridiot: More soon! Its my turn to write now, and then my friend will contribute more. Review if you enjoyed our lovely romance! Or, if you skipped it entirely, review anyway!


	6. A Shocking Kiss

bnthridiot: Hey, I apologize for the long wait. I've been lazy, but the improving sunny weather around here has really brought me out of my hybernation phase. I hope. Just my luck another blizzard will strike hard and fast and ruin the mood, but lets hope!

* * *

_A Shocking Kiss_

* * *

By_H

* * *

_

Aasia rests on her elbows on the tabletop's flat surface. She takes her bent wrist and tucks it under her chin. Her brown eyes flit across the words on the dirty manuscript.

It had taken her hours to find this one manuscript she could actually read. Many of the books were in other languages. After she'd eaten breakfast with the boys, she'd fed Caiden—an interesting experience considering their newly sprung relationship. For once, the loss of blood hadn't bothered her so much, but Caiden had insisted she sit down right afterwards. It was cute really, so she had humored him. That's what she was doing, sitting, in his big high back chair pulled up to the main table, with his maps and books spread before her.

Caiden's library has proven too much of a fascination for her. He'd astounded her with his view of the world the day before. Aasia had never considered how isolated, and alone she really had been in the village. To think that the world held more to learn, more to experience…

The sound of cracking wood distracts her perusal of the document. She looks curiously out the window. The gloomy sky filters through the panes of glass. Lightning flashes. Aasia shivers as its strike reverberates through the castle. Staying indoors during the month of night was a good way NOT to get killed.

The sound of cracking wood echoes faintly from outside. Her brows drawing in over her brown eyes, she pushes out of the chair and goes to the window, looking down. Her gaze travels across the treetops down to the inner courtyard. The gate is flung open, and beyond Aasia sees Caiden heft an ax and swing it down. The steel cuts clean through, the crack of the split wood spreading like a silent scream. Caiden lifts the split pieces and tosses them unconcernedly over his shoulder. They land perfectly in a neat pile behind him. He stacks another piece instantly, swinging again.

Aasia finds herself smiling, as she watches Caiden move. He'd had no need for firewood before she'd come. The fires had been unlit, dust and ash from ages ago filling the grates and chimneys. Those same fireplaces roared now with heat and flames, to keep the place warm for her. For her. Because he wanted her to stay with him forever.

That's why he was out chopping firewood. Very unvampire-ish, if she did say so herself. But—she grins, watching his muscles clench in anticipation for the swing—very appealing all the same. Aasia watches him for several more swings, and then forces herself to pull away from the window. She needs to do something productive, instead of sitting around all day. If he was out chopping firewood, then she would….

_Change the sheets_.

The thought stops her midstride to the door. Her hand flies up to cover her mouth as she chokes on a strangled laugh.

The sheets! She'd forgotten all about it! It should have been the first thing she did after breakfast. What if he'd **_seen_** them?

Her hand can't hold it in. The laughs just start to spill out. Why was it funny? The fact she was no longer a virgin should be a serious matter. Yet, she laughs hysterically. Or, perhaps giddily is a better description.

She remembers talking to girls in the village who'd just been married, and had spent their first night with their husbands. Some would blush happily, while others had blushed and appeared depressed. Everyone had been embarrassed and awkward about their new position in life as lovers, refusing to talk much about the details.

Aasia harbored no such feelings of modest restraint. She wanted to shout her happiness from the castle rooftops.

True, she had been rather firm with Caiden about boundaries in the beginning. But then, she hadn't gotten to know him as she had, nor had she agreed to spend the rest of her life as his buffet menu. She'd relaxed around him enough to open the door somewhat. The fact he'd come barreling in when she'd consented that much was just as much his fault as it was hers, she thought.

Aasia enters Caiden's room with purpose. She goes straight to the bed and grips the comforter. She pulls the black silk off and folds it expertly. She recognizes the musky smell and the rumpled look of it as evidence of the night's activities.

As she pulls up the sheet bearing the damning stains, she recalls the sharp details of her first night with a lover. Her smile becomes quite pleased on her face as she gathers the bedding up and removes it from the room. She leaves the mess in the small room behind the kitchen, determined to clean it when she's sure Caiden or Dante won't be around. She goes back to his room to open the window, to let fresh mountain air in. Aasia then finds the linen closet, after a small search, and brings back fresh bedding. It gives her a sense of satisfaction to tuck a clean sheet into each corner of the large mattress, knowing any further activity on her part will never leave a bloodstain again.

With that thought, a frown spreads on her face. As if bidden, a little voice inside her head inquires, '**_Will_**_ there be any further activity? Were you enough to satisfy him_?'

Aasia shakes her head, dispelling the thought. She spreads the new white comforter out onto the mattress. Ridiculous! She was doubting her _performance_? It was her first time, and…He'd seemed pleased with her enough…hadn't he?

The bed finished, she steps back, analyzing her finished work.

Black seems to be Caiden's signature color, she's noticed. Was it merely a style, or did it reflect his personality? The white comforter seems to clash with that taste. But she likes it nevertheless.

Aasia recognizes that the castle is too dreary. About the only thing with color in the castle is her dresses—which Caiden seems intent on having her wear. She was the only thing floating around in his life with color. Was that a message? Was that what she was to him?

He'd once called her a rose. She had found a picture of a rose, and a dried pressing in one of the manuscripts. It was a very colorful, lustrous specimen.

If Caiden desired roses, she'd try her hardest to make his life full of them. After all, she needs something purposeful to do. Bringing his castle back to life would do for a purpose, she decides.

* * *

By

K

* * *

Aasia hears Dante barking, so she goes to the window to see why. She notices something dash from the woods to try and get past the wolf, but Dante pounces on it. With deadly accuracy, Aasia notices, wincing slightly. Dante proudly trots to Caiden with his catch in his mouth, following the lines made in the snow by the dragging trees. Caiden drops one hand from the load he carries and pats Dante on the head in congratulations.

Aasia decides to go down the stairs to see if Caiden needs any help. When she gets to the dining hall, she finds Caiden kneeling by the fireplace, arranging huge chunks of wood into the dark hearth. Dante is lying at the foot of the head chair, eating the leg of his snack.

Her footsteps are quiet, but they still alert Caiden to her presence. He turns toward her, smiling in greeting. "You know," he begins, "Dante's **very** glad you're here."

"Really?" She smiles back.

"Yeah…He says its good to have a woman around here for once."

She raises both eyebrows. "Did _Dante _say that?" She doesn't believe for second what Caiden has just told her. It least, she believes it is what Caiden thinks, but doesn't want to admit. "Or, is that what _you_ think?"

Caiden smile is small, but carefree. "Could be…" He teases. Caiden straightens, walking over to touch his left hand to her right, holding it gently. "Is it warm enough for you?"

Aasia shifts her eyes around the room, wiggling her loose fingers around in the air at her side. "Yes, I think it feels alright in here right now, for me. But later, it would be nice to light that fire."

He nods, making a mental note to take care of that for her later. "And, your room?"

She frowns. "I haven't been in there yet, actually. I've been cleaning up your room, and—"

"I thought--" he interrupts, his tone becoming more serious, "--I told you to _rest_ in there."

She stretches her shoulders around, closing her eyes as she rubs at a knot in her shoulder. "True, you did. But, I got distracted."

He chuckles. "Distracted by _what_? Cob Webs?"

Dante lets out one low yip to get Caiden's attention, and then grumbles something when he gets it. A glint of amusement appears in Caiden's gaze.

"Ah…And how do you know **this**, my furry friend?"

Aasia hears satisfaction and humor coating Caiden voice.

Dante barks again, and Caiden laughs out loud.

She frowns, not liking being left out of the conversation, or the joke. "What? What did he say?"

Caiden turns those intense blue eyes of his onto her. They soften as he does. "He said you were too busy watching me through the window to relax."

Aasia feels the blush bloom on her face as his words sink in, along with the humiliation of being caught ogling. Damn, she'd been caught!

"No," She manages, her voice edging into a curt tone. "No. I was…**_reading_**. And, if I did _happen_ to glance out the window--" She shoots a glare at Dante, then looks sternly at the vampire. "—It was only for a minute, or so."

He's grinning, enjoying seeing her flustered.

Aasia can tell, he's pleased with himself. And utterly gorgeous about it. He is a feast for the eyes, what woman in her right mind wouldn't want to watch Caiden move every now and then? She is entitled to without feeling guilty over it.

"Well," Caiden decides, closing the argument so it won't boil over, "Maybe you should rest in your room now. You've been doing a lot in here while I was gone, I can see." His eyes take in the cleaned dining hall, how the ceiling is cleaned of spider webs and the furniture is completely re-dusted.

Aasia rolls her eyes at his request. "Caiden, I'm fine. Really, you've been doing harder work then me out there. By all rights _you_ should be taking a rest—but I know, you're a vampire, and therefore are not tired at all. I'm getting used to this whole affair, Caiden. Don't worry about me," she says cheerfully, running her finger down his nose.

He sighs and grabs that hand by the wrist. He presses his lips against the vein, ending the kiss even as Aasia's blood starts to heat with a little anticipation. "Aasia, that is what I mean. You're troubling."

She tries to get her mind to stop dwelling on the feel of his lips against her wrist, and to make sense of what he is saying. "Um, what?"

He touches her lower lip with his left thumb, his fingertips barely supporting her chin. He's wearing gloves. The smooth leather is cool, a delicate covering over such strong hands. Aasia is trembling. When did that start? She had no idea she'd even started.

"I don't want you to forget, become too complacent. I **am** a vampire. And, you do seem so calm about that fact now. It worries me." He tightens his fingers a little, making sure she is looking at him in the eye. "You can't forget that I am _different_. Do you understand?"

Aasia swallows once, letting the feelings of desire she'd somehow gained in the conversation follow with it. She understands him. He wants her to keep a little fear, to always maintain her caution. He was asking her to not trust him completely.

It saddens her deeply. She couldn't do that for him. She'd lost her fear of him the night before. When she'd opened herself up so completely, so vulnerably, he hadn't done anything to breach that trust. How could he ask her to not trust him, to fear him, after all that?

"Caiden…I'm fine." She pulls away from him a little. He lets her step away, not liking it but wanting her to understand he'll give her that freedom. She smiles a small, heartfelt smile to assure him. "Honestly."

He studies her expression, sensing her calm pulse, and nods. "Alright."

* * *

Aasia packs the snow together then stacks them to make a fairly big snowman. Caiden wraps a red scarf around the snowman's neck. Dante emerges from the woods with two twigs and drops them in the snow at Aasia's feet.

She bends down on and ruffles a gloved hand through his thick furry head. "Nice, those will work great." She picks them up and inserts them on both sides of the snowman's body, giving him arms. Caiden opens his gloved hand to reveal several black, polished stones. Aasia grins and picks them up one by one, setting them into the top snowball so it makes a happy face.

"So, what is this again?" Caiden inquires, looking over their work with a suspicious frown on his face.

Aasia takes one look at his face, and bursts into chuckles. "What, you've _never_ made a snowman before?"

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, frowning darkly as she continues to laugh in amusement. "I'm from the deserts, remember? We never had snow activities there."

"Hmm," she acknowledges, "That would excuse you then. Well, you're going to learn some then." Aasia abruptly spreads her arms and falls backward into the snow.

Caiden frowns as she lays on her back in the cold snow. Aasia then begins moving her arms and legs up and down in the snow. Aasia laughs out loud as snow sneaks into the neck of her coat. When she finishes, she sits up and holds out her hand to him. "Help me up?"

He takes her hand in his and yanks her up. Firmly on her feet at his side, she spreads her arms, encompassing her work. "See? This is a snow angel."

Caiden looks at her work, and sees how the cleared away areas of snow do resemble wings. "Interesting," he agrees. He casts a sly glance at Aasia, who is looking at him expectantly from under her lashes. He lets go of her hand, letting gravity pull him back.

Aasia has never seen a snow angel being executed with such a serious expression on one's face. But his frown was permanent all through the arm movements, and even still there when he stood to look at his first snow angel with her. They both cock their heads, looking over his attempt with complete seriousness.

"Hm. Looks more like snow-bat," Aasia mutters. She looks at Caiden scant wise. He's biting his lip, looking mortally embarrassed for messing his first snow angel up. She can't help it, the laugh comes forth, and she can't stop.

Dante gives one good yelp and leaps into the clear part of snow between the two snow angels. He tries, but his rolls turn out to be a complete mess.

Caiden's frown melts away, and he joins Aasia in laughter. "Silly wolf," says Caiden as he rubs Dante's ears.

Aasia lets out a puff of breath, watching it cloud and then disappear into the cold air. Fresh snowflakes lightly begin to fall. She sticks out her tongue, catching a few flakes. She closes her eyes, enjoying the melting moisture in her mouth.

Caiden quits stroking Dante's head, his gaze suddenly pivoted on Aasia.

She pivots, chasing another snowflake as it descends. He watches the flakes catch in her dark hair, settling in like diamonds there and on her clothing. Her skin is so white and pale in the cold air. His eyes travel up the slope of her throat, past the promise of blood, and to the curve of her chin and parted lips. Humor is gone, as is his usual hunger for her blood.

All he can see is Aasia, and the peaceful, almost childish display of happiness. His own feelings soften just by looking at her.

Aasia is only slightly startled when he suddenly is at her side, his gloved hand taking hers' within his own. She regards him with a questioning glance, but he just smiles. He places the hand he's captured onto his left shoulder, then her left onto his right shoulder. He slides his hands under her coat, over her warm waist. He urges her closer, and then begins to sway with her.

Aasia's questioning look gives way to pleasure as she recognizes the moves of a slow dance. She twines her hands behind his neck, leaning into him with a sigh of contentment. Both of their cloaks lightly brush the snow as they slowly dance in the cold, crisp, snowy day of night. The torches surrounding the courtyard flicker around them, making the moment beautiful and perfect.

Aasia rests her head against his chest, the top of her head nestled under his chin. Her eyes slicker to different points, even though she doesn't really see anything. Caiden's steady heartbeat is all she hears.

Snow continues to fall around them, getting thicker. Caiden's lips brush her neck, and then drift to her ear. "Its getting cold, and late. We should go inside."

Almost lazily, she nods her consent, sad to end the moment.

Caiden picks up Aasia and takes her back inside, to her own room. He gently sets her on the bed, her arms sliding off him as she lays back into the black pillows. Caiden hangs up her cloak then sits on the edge of the bed next to her.

He considers the weave in the comforter for several moments, contemplating something. He finally states, "I had fun today." He sounds surprised.

Aasia smiles, lifting her left arm to set it behind her head. "That's good. I'd hate to have been a bore."

Caiden studies her beautiful, smiling face. He places his left hand over her right one that rests on the comforter. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she says, then amends, "Well, cold…but fine."

"Want me to put more wood on the fire?" He asks her, glancing over at the dying embers in the fireplace.

Aasia looks at his relaxed features, seeing his concern and care for her in his eyes. "No. Thank you." She suddenly couldn't care less about fires. Or about being warm. All she suddenly wants, is Caiden.

He breathes a sigh, not like one who is bored or exasperated, but one who is perfectly content with a situation. His fingers tighten around her right hand, lifting it once again to his lips. As he presses them there, Aasia feels the same churning of her blood from earlier happen again. Her breathing stumbles, stops, and then begins again as he pulls his lips away.

"I was curious…" He mumbles, his voice tight. His fingers loosen then, gliding from the wrist gently up and down her arm. Even through the thin silk, she can feel his touch against her skin. She's trembling again, the chills uncontrollable and very much wanted.

Caiden leans forward, over her, into her. His fingertips move up her shoulder to caress her cheek. His face hovers over hers, his lips barely a whisper from her lips. His breath is unsteady, but more controlled then hers. His fingers continue to stroke, moving down her throat to her sides.

Aasia sucks in a breath as his touch reaches the curve of her ribs. She arches, placing her arms around his shoulders. "Caiden…Kiss me," she whispers, her tone demanding.

He throat vibrates against her arm, his lips curving into a tight smile. His fingers travel mercilessly lower.

"Please," she manages, breathless and desperate.

Caiden looks into her brightened, excited brown eyes, as she looks into his brightened, electric blue eyes.

Slowly, and gently, their lips touch.

A shocking chill shoots through Caiden's body.

Aasia stiffens, feeling the same shock travel down her spine.

Caiden jolts back from her a little, but is stopped by her arms around his neck. Both look at each other in shock, their breaths sharp and haggard from suddenly halted desire.

"I…" Caiden gives himself a mental shake, gaining back some of his wits. "I…I should give you some time to yourself." He gets up, leaving Aasia alone in the room.

Aasia stares blankly at the closed door, sinking into the pillows. She wraps her arms around herself, feeling her heart still race from the shared, powerful force of the kiss. She can't help but wonder, and ask herself.

**_Will_**_ there be any further activity? Was I enough?_

* * *

Caiden flees to his room, opening the door and shutting it behind him. As he turns, he stops, surprised by what he sees. His eyes alight on the bed, and the white covers. Aasia had put them on, he realizes, and probably had cleaned the old black and red ones.

The vampire, so used to being alone and seeing his own colors everywhere, walks carefully up to the bed. He touches the soft comforter, feeling the white silk. Such a pure, clean color. It feels right to enjoy the color in his particular mood. He sits on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his dark hair in worry.

Dante pushes the door open with his nose, and then proceeds to leap onto the bed next to Caiden. Dante looks at Caiden, his head tilted to the side.

Caiden looks at Dante balefully, letting out a frustrated breath. "What?"

Dante whines, flattening his ears and looking toward the doorway.

Caiden's eyes harden. "I haven't abandoned the female. Look, I realize in the wolf world, it's instinctual for the male to stick with the female wolf all the time, but that isn't how it works with humans. Or, with vampires either." Caiden suddenly scowls at the floor. "Ah, yes. Especially not with a human, and a vampire."

Dante growls lightly, emphasizing his disagreement.

Caiden shakes his head. "Its too powerful," He mutters, almost to himself. "I can't feel this way, or allow myself to. It will only destroy one of us in the end."

Dante looks at his friend, and can only shake his muzzle at such stupidity. It was too late to stop any feelings between them. He could see, and his animal instincts could recognize, the mating pair quite clearly. Dante pressed his wet nose into Caiden's hand, getting his attention. Dante barked his opinion out loud.

Caiden chuckles bitterly. "A mated couple? Mated for life?" Married by human standards. He shook his head. "My life is _forever_. Hers' is not. It's impossible."

Dante didn't open his muzzle to speak again. They sit together in compatible silence, watching the flakes fall outside the window.

What both are thinking, but weren't voicing, was the thought that it wasn't impossible. If they were completely honest, there _was_ a possibility for such a future.

An eternal life for Aasia was only a _bite_ away. If she wanted it.

* * *

bnthridiot: Okay, my friend is brilliant as always! And now, it is my turn. I'll see to it the next update isn't a month or more later, k? Review if you liked.


	7. Can You Breathe? Barely

bnthridiot: Hey, sorry its been a while. I'm a lazy one this time. But, I finally got my butt working. I'm so lazy; its like my biggest fault. Problem I know.

Anyways, this chapter is one big sex scene, so once again: If sex bothers you, you might want to only read a bit of this thing at best. Do enjoy it!

* * *

Can You Breathe? Barely...

**

* * *

**

**By**

**H**

* * *

Several hours later, Caiden finally feels up to going downstairs. And confronting Aasia.

"She must be furious," he thinks outloud. And for good reason. The day had been wonderful, just being with her. Relaxing and doing simple, friendly things. Very rarely had the atmosphere between them ever been carefree. Then, just as the experience had been about to culminate—something he very much had wanted—that shocking kiss had happened.

It had been so quick, it had alarmed Caiden. And confused him. They'd kissed passionately before, several times. Why should the last kiss have been so strangely different?

Perhaps, he muses, it had been the nature of the kiss itself. He and Aasia had opened up a new side of their relationship in that kiss. They weren't just lovers now.

They were partners.

That kiss had been shared without hesitation, and with pure trust. There was no contract involved, no rules or conditions attached to that moment at all. In that kiss, they'd been simply and utterly devoted to each other.

And, he'd run from it, he thinks bitterly. His lip curls in disgust at himself. He'd already decided he loved her; because of that, he had no right running like a coward from what she'd offered.

Caiden strides through the castle with intent purpose. He has only one destination in mind, and that is Aasia's room, where he'd left her. He figures she'll be sleeping, as active as their day had been. But he decides what he has to say can't wait until morning. She'll just have to wake up and hear him out. He pushes open the door to her room, and is up to the bed instantly. "Aasia—" He begins, his voice hesitant with nerves.

The bed is empty.

Caiden's eyes dart over the empty mattress, the pushed back bed spread, and the jostled pillows. He turns without a word and hurries out of the room.

His stride quickens, a dark scowl beginning to develop on his features. He nearly runs over Dante, who was turning the corner at the same time. Dante leapts out of Caiden's way barely, growling a complaint. Caiden ignores him, rushing straight through the dining room to the front double doors. He throws them open and pauses on the threshold. His flashing blew eyes travel over the courtyard, looking for Aasia.

He doesn't see any footprints. The snow is undisturbed. So, he reasons, relieved somewhat, she is _still inside_. He shuts the doors with a bang, and turns in an agitated manner. He is halfway across the dining room floor, intent to search the entire castle top to bottom, when the sound of crackling fire stops him.

He realizes for the first time that the room is warm, and that light is flickering across the dark walls and the eaves. Someone has started the fire he'd stacked earlier.

Caiden turns his head sharply to the great fireplace. His eyes gaze straight into Aasia's calm brown ones.

She is laying on her right side atop Dante's skinned bear rug. It was right in front of the fireplace, so the flames create a warm glow haloing her shadowed figure. She wears only the red silk robe, so when she shifts her long, stretched out legs, the cloth clings and moves with them. Aasia leans her elbow on the bear's huge head and fists her knuckles under her chin.

"Room got a little cold. So I came out here," she explaines. When he contines to stare at her, the dark frown still on his face, she smiles sleepily. "I'm glad I did, because then I was here to watch you come **out** of your room, **enter** mine, then _speed_ out to the yard. It was amusing to watch. Since usually you seem to always know hen I'm around. But for once, you walked right past me!"

Aasia rolls onto her stomach, folding her arms across the Bear's head. Her eyes might be heavy-lidded, but Caiden can see the glint in them. "You look surprised. Whats wrong, Caiden? Dissapointed I didn't try to leave again?"

Her barb hits him deeply, although he doesn't show it. It had been the first thing that had come to mind when she hadn't been in bed. He'd thought she'd tried to leave him again. He grits his teeth against his embarrassment, his hurt, and says stiffly. "What was I supposed to think? You weren't in your room where I left you."

"Yes," she agrees coolly, "Where you _left_ me."

Caiden sighs, pressing a tense hand to his forehead. Slower then he'd moved before, he walks up to the bear rug and kneels. Without taking her head from the bear, Aasia scoots her legs over to make room for him, her gaze trained on his face as he looks down at her. The fire crackles undisturbed in the silence for a few moments as Caiden gathers his words. She waits patiently for him to speak.

"Aasia," he finally begins, "What happened earlier…I'm _deeply_ sorry."

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I see," she whispers, resigned.

He frowns, confused. "What do you see? I haven't even _begun_ to explain—"

"I felt it to," she interrupts. "When our lips met, that shock—well, you know. I could see you felt it as well."

He nods his head in acknowledgement.

Aasia smiles sadly. "That kiss was different. More complicated. Anyone would be frightened off by it."

Caiden's gaze sharpens. "Frightened off? No, Aasia—"

"Ssh." She silences him, pressing a finger to his lips. Her sleepy gaze is frank and assessing. "I've just watched you leave me, then come search for me in a hurry. Its flattering, and comforting. But I need you to understand, Caiden, that I'm not frightened by what just happened in my room. But I understand completely if you are. And I want you to know, that's okay. Us getting close together in a friendly way is not apart of our bargain."

Aasia looks down at the bear rug, feeling vulnerable as she states what she feels. "I'm not saying I don't want us to become more friendly. I rather liked spending time with you that didn't involve drinking my blood. But that is something I would give freely. There are no strings attached to that kind of relationship."

Oh yes, Caiden thinks bitterly, there are.

"Even if we were to suddenly hate each other, or if you suddenly decided making a snow angel was beneath you, I want you to know I would not leave again. I'm bound here by my word, by the bargain we made. And, because…" She hestitates. "Because, I don't want to ever leave this castle again. Unless _you're_ with me, Caiden."

She finishes speaking, waiting nervously for him to say something. She can't look up to meet his gaze, so she just stares down at the floor. Caiden breathes deeply for a few moments. When he speaks again, his voice is low and grave.

"Well. It least I know you'll never try to leave me again."

He takes Aasia's chin in his hand and lifts her head up gently. He is frowning when Aasia finally lets her eyes look at him. "And you seem to be misinterpreting me. Yes, I will admit the nature of the last kiss did…shock me. I had no idea such feeling could be mine just by touching you. But you are wrong to think I was frightened off. Even though I had left, I didn't intend to stay away from your side long." Caiden cups the side of her face in his right hand. Tenderly, he leans forward and meets her lips with his. Aasia digs her fingers into the bear's fur, bracing herself for the shocking feeling from before.

His lips brush her closed ones, carefully, experimentally.

Both breathe out a sigh of relief as nothing sinister shoots down their spines. Aasia chuckles once against his lips in relief, and he smiles faintly. "You see? The simplest thing in the world," he murmurs against her mouth. His hand slides behind her neck, holding her still as he leans in.

Aasia smiles, her mind forgetting its sleepiness. Before she forgets all her worries completely, she lifts her hand and touches the underside of his jaw. "So," she reasons outloud, tilting her head back so Caiden's eager mouth is put on hold. "You're not becoming **un**interested in me?"

That stops him. He frowns down at her questioning eyes. "Uninterested? Why are you not making any sense tonight?"

She shrugs, her lashes flickering. "Well, we barely sleep together one night, then when we start to come together again, you back away. You left me riled up and confused. What was I supposed to think?"

His frown darkens, blame settling keenly in his gut. "I thought you were just as shocked as I was. I thought you'd have forgotten your desire and wanted some time alone."

Aasia raises a sardonic brow. "It would take more then a silly kiss for me to forget my desire for **_you_**, Caiden. However, if _**my**_ sexuality wasn't up to par—"

Caiden's mouth crashes on hers, stifling such nonsense. In a second he rolls on top of her, pressing her shoulders down into the bear rug. He holds her head between both his hands as he thoroughly silences any thought she had been about to say. Aasia's eyes closed in pleasure as she opens her mouth to him eagerly. Their lips fuse, their tongues clash.

Vampires tasted _good_.

Human food corrupted the mouth, while Caiden's mouth held all kinds of delicious flavors and contradiction. Not to mention the fact the muscles in his were stronger then Aasia's also. Even when they kissed, Caiden dominates. His arms, legs, and body have her pinned, caged in the soft fur. His possession thrilled her, sent her pulse racing.

When her chest begins to heave from lack of breath, Caiden pulls back, giving her precious air. He takes a swallow full himself. He watches her eyes flutter open, her mind still riding from the assault. He wasn't going to be giving her a lot of time to recover.

"Do I l_ook_ uninterested, Aasia?" He questions her, his voice husky and on the dangerous side.

She wets her lips. "_N_-No."

Grinning triumphantly, Caiden slips his hands underneath her lower back, lifting her hips off the rug and _up_ into his lower body. "Do I _feel_ uninterested?"

Her stomach muscles quiver at the pressure and the heat coming from him. "Definitely not," she gasps. On her own, she opens her legs and lets Caiden slide between them. She wraps her right arm around Caiden's neck, and pushes herself up with her left hand. Caiden leans back in cooperation, pulling her up onto his lap.

Aasia likes this position. _Very_ much so. Their legs and bodies were interwined so perfectly this way. Her arms are around his neck; his are wrapped around her lower back, keeping her pressed flush against his chest. Their faces, where usually she was looking up to his, are directly aligned.

Aasia leans into Caiden, being the first to start the kiss this time. Their lips catch, tangle, and hold. Aasia bathes in the sensation, then very decisively, traps his bottom lip between her teeth.

Caiden's growl rumbles in his throat as she bites down, then moistens the tender skin with her tongue. He pulls back enough to warn, "Your turn." His mouth takes control of hers again, without much effort it seems. His tongue momentarily tangles with hers, him ending the dance by dragging his tongue across the roof of her mouth. His teeth fix around her lower lip, biting. And piercing.

Aasia moans as a metallic taste fills her mouth. Caiden's throat rumbles in satisfaction. He massages the wound with his mouth, drinking bare mouthfuls. The effect on both of them is something unworldly and animalistic.

Aasia's head spins from the flowing blood, and from the pleasure his suckling gives her. The mixed flavors of Caiden's mouth and her blood was the most wonderful taste in the world.

With a sound of content, Caiden pulls his mouth from hers. He presses his face against her shoulder, matching her heavy breathing. His fingers begin to move against her back, working at the knotted silk ties. Aasia's hands slip to his shirt front, hastily, clumsily undoing the buttons.

He has her stripped first, of course. **Damn** vampires' quick hands! Caiden shoves the silk aside in a greedy haste, letting his fingertips glide over her smooth skin and round curves. He chuckles into her ear as his touch traveles over some of her more sensitive areas. "You may want to hurry it up a little," he teased.

Aasia responds to his jibe by biting his throat underneath the chin. Caiden laughs at her aggression.

Aasia undoes the last button, pushing the sleeves down his shoulders. "Maybe you should slow down a little, buddy," she teases. She pressed the flat of her palms into his chest, urging him back. He complies, curious about what she wants.

When he is on his back in the fur, herself on top and her legs straddling him, Aasia allows herself the chance to look at him all she wants.

The firelight looks marvelous on his pale skin. The shadows emphasize his strength, every muscle and plane. The chest under her hands heaves with control, bridled for the moment. Her eyes rake over his ice blue eyes, the cocky smile, and the tostled black hair. He was **all** hers. _Forever_.

She loosens her thighs' grip against his body, leaning down. Holding herself up with her left hand, Aasia places her palm flat against his lower abdomen. Holding his gaze, she drags her hand, warmed from laying in front of the fire, up his cold skin. The air between them sizzles, like suddenly released steam. She lets her nails gently scrape across his muscles, feeling them quiver. Her fingers follow the path of his feelings, finding trails across his body she'd had yet to explore. Her mouth closes over the pulse at his throat; he suppressed a moan at that, secretly pleasing her. She lets her mouth journey down his throat, to his chest. Her mouth soon discovered the delights of the paths her fingers had just laid.

Caiden lifts his tense hands to her thighs, one on every side of him. He cupped the muscle in each leg, working the smooth flesh between his fingers. He slides his hands up the leg, gliding over her sides. When his cold fingers travel up her rib cage to her breasts, he cups them and presses the flat of his thumbs into each round peak.

Aasia pulles back from his neck with a gasp of surprise. "Caiden!" She squeals, "You're fingers are _**freezing**_!"

Caiden merely grins, looking down from her face to the appealing view of her chest. "Are they?" He slided his thumbs across them again, making her shiver and gasp again. The nipples hardened and pucker, responding to his touch completely.

Aasia places her hands back on his chest, anchoring herself as his hands sculpt and explore her out. When that was no longer enough, Caiden gripsher hips and pulls her farther up his chest. He tugs her down to his level, his mouth settling where his hands had just been.

Aasia twines her fingers into his hair, shuddering as he takes each of her breasts into his mouth, one at a time. While she holds herself above him, he works his pants down his legs and kicks them off into the room somewhere. Caiden finishes at her throat, his fingers pressing into her rib cage. He takes her shoulders in his hands and pushes her back up so she is straddling him once more.

Aasia and Caiden lock gazes, both their chests heaving and falling with their desire. Devastating hunger is smoldering in Caiden's ice blue eyes as his strong hands grip onto Aasia's hips. He lifts her and settles her where he most wants her. He takes her thighs and shoved them apart as far as they would go across his body.

He bucks his hips, piercing straight up into Aasia's opening, filling to the fullest. Her hands fist against his chest, her inner muscles tightening around him at the intrusion.

Just who had whom captured? He wonders, reveling at the feel of her clasped around him. Strangely, despite how wonderful the first time had been, the previous night didn't even measure up compared to the now. This second time felt like the first, and even more so perfect.

Caiden pulls out, then thrusts again. _Stimulating_. _**Enduring**_.

As he repeats, Aasia's hips match his pace. She doesn't fight, or try to take control. She merely loosens when he does, and tightens as he does. Their bodies fit together like two working pieces, each building on the other. Each undulation of her hips sends the pressure inside him soaring.

As the pleasure began to build, the pace quickens. Aasia's body begins to feel like a rope being stretched to breaking point, but she lets it build despite the tension. Her back begins to arch. Caiden's fingers are like vices around her waist, his fingers urging her movements on.

Only so long can one rope hold against such power. Aasia's eyes roll back in her head. Caiden's eyes become fixated and hard. Right before everything in her snaps, Aasia feels the ultimate silence, and the feeling of halted time.

Then the climax comes. _Ubruptly_. **_Violently_**.

Aasia's body bows back, shuddering as the feeling of being electrified rips through her. Caiden's hands tighten painfully, bruisingly into her skin as he too shudders at the climax. His head falls back into the fur as he thrusts one last time.

Both let loose a cry into the night air.

Their muscles are locked, unwilling to loosen as told. Then, slowly, Aasia's thigh muscles began to quiver. Caiden's fingers slowly began to peel back from her skin. Aasia's arms shake from the effort of holding herself up. She falls forward into Caiden's chest, taking deep shuddering breaths.

Caiden wraps his arms around her body, holding her as he too comes back from the brink. Letting out a deep groan, he lifts Aasia's hips, removing himself from her warm, slick sex. That done, he throws one arm across Aasia's back, and lets the other one lie uselessly against the floor.

It takes several minutes for her heart to slow enough so she can't hear it beating wildly in her head. Aasia takes a few deep, needed breaths. Her head feels strangely empty, compared to the storm it had been a few moments ago.

**Gods**. Caiden was…**_Gods_**!

She flips her head to the other side, her nose brushing the underside of his chin. "Caiden?" She inquires breathlessly. "Can you speak?"

He breathes sharply. "Yeah. _Barely_."

Underneath her cheek, his chest rises and falls quickly. "Yeah. _Me_ too."

* * *

The fire's dying low, barely more then choked ash wood and glowing embers. Aasia opens her eyes lazily, gazing at the little glow for a moment. She's laying atop Caiden's still body, her head nestled under his chin. She sits up, folding her arms across his broad chest. Caiden's arms are folded behind his head; his features are relaxed and composed. He smiles into her eyes, utterly content.

She lifts a finger, tracing his jaw. "You look satisfied," she notes, smiling in relief.

He grins, catching her index finger inbetween his teeth. Caiden ignores her tug for freedom, only releasing it after she laughs. "After **all** that just took place, you _still_ **dare **doubt yourself?"

Aasia's smile is coy and absolutely sultry. "Not in the least." She leans down and gives Caiden one slow, sensuous kiss. He smiles against her lips. She sighs, her heart rolling once in her chest and he softens the moment, turning what could have been a smoldering kiss into a mere pleasureable dream. "You're too perfect," she tells him quietly, her eyes closing in bliss.

His lips brush her cheekbones, then the underside of her jaw. "That almost sounded like a complaint," he murmurs. He untwines his arms from behind his head and wraps them around Aasia's back. He rolls to the side, facing the fire, settling Aasia comfortably at his side.

Her back to the dying fire, she rests her head on her folded arm and smiles at Caiden. Thinking rationally again, he reaches behind him and pulls her discarded silk robe across the floor. He lays it across Aasia's body, imagining he's draping a goddess. When he's convinced she's adequetly covered, he grips her thigh and tugs her legs into his body. Aasia smiles as their legs tangle, his arm draping once again over the curve of her waist. "Caiden," she announces affectionately, "You're an after-lover-cuddler. _Cute_!" She drags the tip of her finger down his nose to emphasize her point.

Caiden scowls once at being called cute, but lets it melt away as she continues to gaze at him.

"Are you warm enough now?" He questions her, his voice caressing and deep.

"Mmm," Aasia mumbles. "I'm _more_ then fine now."

Caiden kisses her forehead, his hand smoothing the hair back from her face. "Sleep. You were tired _long_ before I made it worse."

She snorts. "Worse?" She yawns. "I'm going to sleep like the _dead_ now."

Caiden blinks, frowning at that statement. "Interesting."

But she doesn't catch the inflection, or the mood of his voice. Her eyes drift closed, her dreams already beginning to form with the feel of Caiden's arm and warm body wrapped around her…

* * *

bthridiot: YAY! Bear rug sex! Couldn't resist. Anyways, my friend is the one with the notebook now. I can't wait to see where she'll take the story! Definitely will be some action starting to brew with Neere and the villagers. I'm also wondering how Dante's going to feel about the two lovers borrowing his bear rug all night!

I sing to the tune of REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I also write to the tune of review. So please, REVIEW!!!


	8. We Had A Deal, you Bastard!

bnthridiot: Greetings, we're back with more vampiry-belle-beastiness! With a little bit of werewolf thrown in...

**We want to say HI and THANKS! to the amazing readers who inspire us to write: **

Liscute00 , Bonchi , The wanna b, oh look a flying bunny (Positively the funniest/coolest name ever!), Chica De Los Ojos Cafe (Thanks for reviewing on all the chapters!), Dahlia DeWinter, lucillaq , RainPure , Angelspot , crzybookluvrchick4017, RJL, lilmizz3vil , .WLove, wolflover765 , zagato , 1woof1, htr17 , wolflover765 (Big thanks!), and wooftmnt (My favorite review, hope your friends are still foaming at the mouth!).

* * *

WE _HAD_ A **_DEAL_**, YOU BASTARD!!!!

* * *

By K:

* * *

"We should begin training," Neere says impatiently, as he bows deeply to the man seated at the table.

The village Leader casts a frown at the young man standing before his desk. "I agree," he states. "But you know as well as I do that we need reinforcements." The Leader scribbles something on a piece of paper with a pen made out of a huge, black feather. When finished, he rolls the parchment up and seals it with some hot wax. He then holds it out to Neere. "Take this to General Olmar. He resides in the largest village on the otherside of the mountains. If you get his support, other villages will send men to help. We need all the able bodied men we can for this uprising against the vampire." He waves the paper impatiently. "Now **GO**!"

Neere takes the paper being held out to him, bows, and leaves the chamber. Eager.

But, before he goes, he calls the village men together, giving them an assignment to fulfill while he is gone. The men make their own version of lots, to decide who will risk their lives for the assignment. This time, an older man by the name of Aries draws the smallest lot. He squares his shoulders, putting on a brave face for the men of the village as they look at him in pity. While the village sleeps, he embarks into the forest on foot...

* * *

Caiden wakes to Dante breathing into his face. Caiden wrinkles his nose, shoving at the wet muzzle. "Dog breath," he grumbles, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Dante glares down at him, his jaws clenched in an angry scowl.

Caiden squints at him. "What's your problem?"

Dante growls in annoyance and scratches at the edge of the bear rug.

Aasia mumbles something in her sleep at the movement, tucking her blissful head further into the crook of her arm. Caiden looks down at her a moment, then back to Dante's angry glare, catching on. "Oh…Ah, sorry, boy…I'll get you a new one if this one isn't going to—"

Dante sniffs and sticks up his nose, walking away into the kitchen.

Caiden laughs quietly to himself. _Snubbed_, he thinks in amusement, quickly and silently slipping his pants on. He then kneels by Aasia's sleeping form. He picks her up tenderly into his arms, careful not to uncover her against the chilled dark-morning air. The fire had died out long before. He takes her to her room and carefully sets her on her bed. As Caiden's arms slide off Aasia, she wakens.

"Caiden…?" She murmurs, her lashes fluttering open.

"I'm here," He answers softly, bending back to her.

She sighs in contentment as Caiden strokes her left cheek. She turns her face to it, her eyes shutting again as she falls back into sleep.

Caiden smiles, recodnizing the exhaustion in her face. He didn't need to sleep as much as humans, and he worries he might be encouraging Aasia to adjust her sleeping patterns to match his. He likes seeing her during the day, though. He'd told her not to get close, and here he was doing just that! Getting more and more infatuated with Aasia—a _human_!

He knows he is being hypocritical, but Caiden can't help it. Being with someone like this is new to him and he wants more of the feelings it gives him to see her. She was his gorgeus winter rose—something he'd dreamed about, but had never been able to see or feel.

This gorgeous, delicate winter rose that had blossomed brightly in this frozen land.

For a long while, Caiden just sits there over Aasia, watching her sleep. She mumbles random things; a couple times Caiden answers her, only to realize she is still asleep. As he watches her, a dangerous melancholy drifts into his thoughts. He begins to wonder…

_Should I bite her? Turn her? She won't feel a thing since she's asleep…_

Aasia rolls onto her side, her hair slipping across the pillow. Leaving the curved hollow of her throat _exposed_ to him.

Caiden frowns deeply. _There's a problem…she's won't ever sleep again…She won't feel the sun that she's waiting for, wanting to feel…_Secretly, he wants to see her in the sunlight as well.

As he contemplates the dilemma, the more selfish side of him begins to reason against all of that.

_But, other then those failings, we could be together, forever! I could take her with me, travel the world, and show her the countries—just like she wants. She'll be with me, by my side, for all eternity. She'll be the queen she deserves to be._

Slowly, Caiden leans in, over her. His fingers slide into her hair, pulling the rest of the strands out of the way. Aasia, still asleep and completely unaware of what's going on, presses her cheek against the touch of his hand. He leans down into her throat; not for feeding, not this time. He slides his hand down Aasia's neck in anticipation.

Caiden opens his mouth. His fangs, normally barely sharper then usual teeth, grow larger, curving over his lips. His body responds to his demands. The special venom begins to accumulate in the roof of his mouth, and seep into the extended fangs.

This venom was unique, something most vampires rarely used. This venom would turn a human into a vampire; change them into an immortal, blood-drinking creature. Normally a vampire didn't need the extended teeth to merely feed. Caiden had had no interest in changing humans; he'd merely had wanted to drink, kill and forget about his victim.

But now, he wanted Aasia with a desire so powerful, it went beyond death, or need. He **had** to have her with him _forever!_

Slowly, he lowers his fangs, getting closer and closer to her skin. He rests the tips of his fangs against her skin. He readies himself to bite, to puncture and let the venom gather in her blood stream.

_Only_ a bite away. She was only a _bite _away…

Aasia breathes deeply, almost a sigh.

It distracts Caiden, making him pause. He listens to her pulse, hearing it begin to beat faster. _She's dreaming_, he realizes. _A nightmare? Or, does she instinctively realize something's about to happen to her?_

He pulls back some, letting his fangs slide off her skin.

Her pulse quiets to its normal tempo.

Caiden's determination wavers. His selfish side demands he put his teeth back to her throat, to just finish it. He listens to it, to his instincts, and to Aasia's breathing. His breath warms her neck, making her human scent flow into his nostrils.

His breathing quivers. _I can't_…he thinks.

He pulls away from Aasia. He looks at the sleeping beauty mournfully. _I should it least ask her…at least ask her_. _That was fair_. Caiden's eyes are a bright ice blue now, displaying his torn emotions. He's also made himself undeniably hungry during the whole process. Caiden glides his nails over Aasia's neck, then down her shoulder and curved body.

Dante begins to bark urgently, the noise coming from downstairs.

Caiden translates, then stands quickly and leaves the room. He goes down the stairs, meeting the wolf halfway down the steps. "What's the matter?" He demands, sensing the bristling danger in the wolf's body.

Dante barks something abrupt, ending the sentence with a growl.

Caiden's frown darkens. "Do you know _where_ on the premises?"

Dante nods his huge head.

"Good. Let's go." Caiden throws on his shirt and cloak, and the two head out into the cold darkness of the courtyard. Caiden surveys the dark trees at the edge of the forest, and then looks down at Dante. "Find the intruder," Caiden whispers, motioning to the patch of trees.

Dante bolts into the darkness, his paws silent in the cold night air. Caiden is clothed in darkness, feeling entirely at home in it. He wraps his cloak around himself, folds his arms, and waits.

He doesn't wait long. Soon, a man's yell of fright and pain breaks the silence.

Caiden lifts his head, his eyes narrowing on Dante as he emerges from the trees. The wolf drags a man by his ankle. The man twists in the snow, trying to get away from the huge werewolf. His hands claw at the snow unsuccessfully, however. Dante drags the man to Caiden's feet and lets go.

Caiden stares down at the screaming man. "What's this, then?"

The man takes one look at Caiden standing above him, and his face turns sheet white. He struggles to crawl away, but Caiden takes a strong grip on his throat, lifting him with ease. The man claws at his Caiden's hands around his throat, his feet kicking in the air barely an inch off the ground. The intruder chokes on his voice for a moment, then manages to cry, "MONSTER!"

Caiden turns and slams the man's back against the castle wall. The man cries out in pain, gagging.

"I'm sorry, _**what**_ did you just say?" Caiden inquires, his voice edging into a pleasantly dangerous tone.

Dante walks up to Caiden's side, growling.

The man stares wildly, glaring first at the wolf then back to Caiden. He realizes he's a dead man, and has nothing to lose. "MONSTER!…Your…_days_ are…_**numbered**_!" He manages. It's his only consolation in death. A smirk gathers on the intruders' face.

Caiden frowns at the man's delivered threat, raising a brow. "That's not very nice, or _wise_, to say. Especially to a **vampire **who could kill you."

The man purses his lips, an absolute look of hatred in his eyes, and spits in Caiden's face.

_Bad decision_.

Caiden's expression hardens. "ENOUGH THEN!" Caiden roars.

He grips the man's dark hair and shoves the his head to the left. He bites down violently into the man's warm neck. The intruder jerks in shock at the pain, then screams, thrashing instinctively. Caiden tightens his grip on the man's hair, holding him still as he sucks gulp after gulp of precious blood from his throat. After a while, the man stops thrashing. The courtyard is quiet again as Caiden finishes feeding. He lifts his head away from the loose neck, licking the blood from his lips. He lets go of the body, letting it crumble lifelessly to the snowy ground.

Someone breathes in sharply behind him. A silent gasp. Caiden spins around. A chill runs down his spine.

Aasia is standing in the open door. The red robe is falling off her left shoulder. She holds the robe closer with her hands across her breasts. She steps off the steps into the snow.

Caiden frowns when he sees her feet are bare. He takes off his cloak and hurries toward her, wanting to cover her up and bundle her away somewhere warm. He meets her halfway across the courtyard. He catches her in his arms before she can move past him. "What are you _doing_ out here?" He demands. "You'll freeze—"

He starts to wrap his cloak around her, but Aasia pushes herself out of his arms and away. She runs to the dead body, falling to her knees next to it in the snow. Aasia stares down at the body in shock and disbelief. "_**Aries**_!" She gasps, recognizing the man. She places her fingers to the man's face, and traces the cold features.

* * *

By H:

* * *

Caiden's face hardens at the sight of her touching another man so tenderly, even if he is dead. Caiden stays where he is in the snow.

Aasia gathers the limp head, holding it in her lap. "I _knew_ him," she whispers, as if to herself. Her voice is barely audible in the wind, but Caiden hears it all the same. "He was one of the main village men. He was _always_ kind to me." She feels hot tears begin to gather in her eyes. One slides down her cheek, chilling from the snowy air. "He had several children. He was a good father. One of his…the oldest son, he was chosen…to be a sacrifice to the vampire last year." Her voice cracks once with bitter emotion. "A sacrifice for **YOU**!"

She tilts her head up, her flashing brown eyes smoldering with anger as she looks up at Caiden. His face is stoic, completely shut up from emotion. But his hands gather into fists as she stands slowly. Aasia steps toward Caiden, her stride growing in purpose until she is upon him. Her right hand comes up, arching. Caiden expects it; he doesn't make a move to defend himself.

She doesn't slap him. Her hand opens inches in front of his face, flinging the cold snow she'd fisted into his face. The chunks of ice sting more deeply then a hand would have, and because he hadn't been expecting it, it surprises him. Unbalances him. He steps back.

As he does, Aasia shoves both hands into his chest, putting all her rage and body weight into it. Caiden falls back into the snow, Aasia on top of him. She begins to pound her fists against his chest, wanting somehow to vent her burning rage and sadness on his body and face.

Caiden jerks his head, flinging the snow out of his eyes. Uttering a low curse, he seeks to get control of the raging female atop him. He takes a hold of her wrists, restraining her. Aasia tosses her head at his interference, yelling profanities at him. She proceeds to cursing him, insulting him in any way she can as she tries to yank her arms from his insufferable grasp.

Caiden holds her, trying to keep his hold light enough not to hurt her. He studies her face as her cursing begins to slow, as she begins to run out of steam to fuel her anger. As it fades, he reads the fullness of her sadness for her dead friend. And the level of her hurt.

He realizes the mistake he's just made, and how much he's just ruined. His heart aches with pain and humiliation. His uselessness.

After a time, her muscles loosen, her body sags. Aasia tucks her head into her arms and begins to sob. Her eyelids shut tight, the tears pouring out over her cheeks as she cries.

Caiden lets go of her limp wrists, moving to wrap his arms around his love, to comfort her. Her tears break him.

She instantly rolls away from him, her glare returning to stab at him from the corners of her eyes. "I don't **want** to be _comforted_ from **you right now**!" She chokes out, her tone lashing out at him.

Caiden drops his hands, none of his inner pain appearing in his expression.

Aasia gets to her feet, wiping her wrist across her mouth as she trudges toward the front doors. "**Bury** his body!" she orders him, not looking back. "And _don't_ come back in until that is **done**!" She slams the door shut behind her.

Caiden sits in the snow a moment. He allows his features to loosen, to let the pain and his own anger at having messed the morning up so bad show on his face. Dante, who'd wisely decided to hide in the woods, canters up to his friend's side. Whining in sympathy, Dante licks Caiden's face, comforting.

Caiden gives his friend a baleful look, and then gets to his feet. He walks to the body, gathers it up in his arms, and heads out into the woods. To bury the intruder named Aries.

* * *

By K:

* * *

Caiden digs a hole with a shovel into the frozen ground. For an ordinary man, this job would have been impossible and pointless. For this reason, the villagers preferred to burn their dead, for even during the week of sun the ground remained frozen and unyielding. But for Caiden, the shovel cuts through the ground like it is butter. In his mood, he'd prefer something a little more challenging to vent his anger on.

Dante sniffs the dead body, licking his muzzle at the smell of a fresh kill.

Caiden glares at his friend out of the corner of his eye. "**_No_**, Dante!" He orders when he sees the dog moving closer. "I'm supposed to _bury_ it, not let you _eat_ it!"

Dante sits back on his haunches, staring down at the body with a pout on his face.

Caiden curses and flicks another shovelful of frozen ground behind him. "I screwed up! Big time…How the **hell** was I supposed to _know she_ _knew him_!?" Caiden slams the shovel down onto the ground. Dante whines and panters away to a safer position.

Caiden sighs, looking down at the stiff corpse. The man Aries' mouth is open, his eyes glazed with death. There is none of the hatred shining in his eyes now. Caiden kneels down next to him, studying his face. "I remember his son," He whispers, closing his eyes as the memory is recovered from his mind. "He had the same features as this man." The young man had been afraid, tied to the cross; he'd merely been a sacrifice to Caiden. His next meal. Caiden hadn't cared about his death any more then he had his father, Aries.

But **_she_** cared. And that was why he was in a load of trouble.

Caiden opens his eyes, a feeling of unjustness filling him. Aggravated, he pushes the limp body so it falls with a thud into the hole. Picking up the shovel, he begins to rebury the hole he has dug. He packs it down, positive it is deep enough to keep the wolves from digging it up. Taking a deep breath, Caiden turns and begins to walk towards the castle. He's buried the body as asked.

Dante lopes to his side, his ears flattening against his head. He too knows their reception isn't going to be a warm one.

* * *

Inside, Caiden finds Aasia standing in front of the fireplace, her back to him. She's leaning against the table, her arms folded in front of her as she contemplates the flames she's rekindled. As he walks up to Aasia, he realizes she's changed her clothes. She's put on her emerald green dress, the one that shows off her shoulders so beautifully.

Caiden comes around the table to her, keeping several feet between them as he stops. He knows she is still angry at him.

Aasia turns her head, looking at him. She's not smiling; her brown eyes are very solemn. He can tell by their shine that she has recently finished crying.

Dante takes one good look at her, and decides to disappear up the stairs silently.

When the sound of his padded feet are gone, Aasia speaks. "I found this dress in the closet in my room."

Caiden regards her a moment. "It—looks great on you." It's all he can honestly think to say.

She looks at him, and then chuckles bitterly. "You think I look great in everything." She points out. "Even when I'm wearing _nothing_."

Caiden can't stop his lips from drawing up into a smile. "Well, that's because you _do_, Aasia."

Aasia laughs again, but bitterly. "_Figures_," she murmurs, staring at the entrancing fire. The solemn look, chased away in their moment of humor, returns to glimmer in her eyes.

Caiden can smell the sadness start to ripen in her blood. He steps forward. "Aasia—" He knows what he's done, and he knows that in her viewpoint, she expects a heart filled apology from him. He understands her wishes…

But, why _should_ he?

Caiden the vampire straightens to his full height, allowing his anger and hurt pride to surface.

Here he was, standing before a mere _human_, **degrading** himself! He had no reason to feel inferior because of what her human expectations were. **He** was a **vampire**! She had no right to stand before him and make him ask for her forgiveness!

"I know you want an _apology_ from me, Aasia," He says to her, putting all of his authority into his voice, "I know you want one so you'll feel _better_ about what I have just done, but I'm **not** going to give you that!" When she frowns at him in surprise, he steps toward her, a glare transforming his features. "I will not _justify_ myself to you, human! I have no guilt over killing that man!"

* * *

By H:

* * *

Aasia clears her throat, placing her hands on the table behind her to lean back on them. "You don't?" She inquires calmly.

He glares. "NO! You _humans_ mean **nothing** to me! You are all like animals—And _don't look at me like that_! You ate the bear caught for you, and he's an animal to you. Do you feel guilt over its death?!"

Caiden spun, pacing across the bear rug beneath his feet. When she continues to regard his tirade silently, he feels even more aggravated. He begins to seek to justify himself, despite the fact he's just said he wouldn't. "He _trespassed_! On **my** land. The man wanted a death wish! You humans avoid me at all costs; so _why_ was he sneaking around the outer walls?"

Caiden ran his right hand through his hair, frowning in thought. "He_ was_ up to something, that's for sure. I can only think he came here for revenge, on the death of his son. He seemed to hate me enough for that. He came to kill me, so I was **right** in dealing with him!"

Aasia pushes away from the table, her eyes flashing at last. "_Oh_, yes! _One _man, against a vampire and a werewolf! You were in sooo much danger!" Her tone was scathing. "He was _no_ threat to you at all! All that happened tonight was _**you**_ killing a man for the mere _pleasure_ of it! If you don't want to apologize for that, Caiden, that is _just_ fine; but don't you **dare** make excuses for your behavior! Whether you want to admit your guilt over the matter or hide it beneath this barbaric nature of yours is entirely your problem to deal with, NOT mine!"

Aasia turns to stalk around the other side of the table, but Caiden moves in front of her, blocking her retreat. She glares, turning to run to the dining room door. He's in front of it before she can get halfway across the room.

She stops, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "You _see_?!" She yells, raising her voice in agitation. "We humans are powerless! How you could ever imagine we could be a _threat_ to **you** is beyond me!"

Caiden's eyes flash annoyance. "Stop _mocking_ me!" He grumbles, stepping away from the doors. "I am _not_ making excuses and I am _not _feeling guilty! I am of a species higher then you, Aasia! As a human you only have as much meaning as I deem to give you! And I deemed this man—_**Aries**_!—worthy of _death_! You have no right to be angry at me for that!"

Aasia scoffs, throwing her arms up into the air. "You know what? You're **right**! I DON'T!"

Caiden's eyes widen in shock.

Eyes flashing, she strides up to him. A few feet in front of him, Aasia falls to her knees, throwing her arms out before her on the floor. Her tone is filled with mockery as she speaks. "I understand what you are shouting, _OH Great and Fearsome Beast_! _I'm_ worth **nothing** to you!"

Caiden fists tighten at her accusation. "**Aasia**—" He growls, but she won't let him interrupt her.

"I understand that I am only your _dinner_, vampire, probably better then _anyone_ else does! I get it!--

--I'm not going to lie to you and say I am not angry at you for _murdering_ a friend of mine as I see it. Because I realize that, in your law, it was only a _killing_. I will not hold you accountable for that blame. I do not want your apology, Caiden, for _that_."

She straightens, tilting her head up to pierce him with her glare. "But, even _gods_ are held accountable for their _promises_. For their—**deals** with lower beings."

Aasia gets to her feet in front of him. She leans toward him, turning her head to show him the teeth marks he'd left in her skin from the earlier feeding.

"We. _Had_. _A_. **Deal,** you BASTARD!" She hisses, emphasizing each word. She lets her hands fall to her sides again.

Caiden's scowl looks fierce.

"We agreed--" She restates coolly, "--That I would _remain_ here, of my _own_ free will, and let you _feed_ everyday on the blood you need so badly, for the _rest _of my days. You offered me the week of sun as pay…But do you know why I_ really_ accepted the deal, vampire?"

She smiles sadly. "Because I didn't want there to be any more sacrifices; any more killing of villagers. I didn't want the people I cared about to be murdered, or for you to have been the killer."

She reaches out a hand and rubs her thumb over his lips. When she brings her thumb back, a faint trace of blood lingers on the skin. Her glare hardens. "Not only have you _killed_ him, you also **drank** from him!" She steps away, shaking her head. "You've broken the deal, vampire. I no longer feel obligated to keep my end as well." She turns her back on him, dismissive.

"Now **hold** on!" Caiden mutters, striding after her, "Stop being unfair! No deal has been broken!"

"You broke the terms of contract," she contradicts him. "It is _very_** much** broken!"

"Its merely cracked a little!" He argues. He grabs her arm, spinning her around to face him. "You've been accusing me a lot, now let me defend myself!"

"You won't even apologize!" Aasia yells in his face. "Why should you bother justifying yourself to an animal?!"

* * *

By K:

* * *

He curses and shakes her once. "You _know_ I don't see you that way! Aasia, I leave you people alone if you do the same with me! _Aries_ would be alive if he'd have stayed away. But he didn't!"

Caiden took her face in his hands, ensuring she was looking him in the eyes. "You say you can forgive my killing him, yes? I could have just done that. I could have killed this Aries and left him for the wolves to eat, blood and all! You say it's the fact I drank his blood that makes you feel as though I have betrayed you? Then consider this: I _drank_ from him for **you**!"

She frowns, confused and suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

Caiden studies her, a deep glare on his face as he tries to make her understand. "He had **blood**. Enough to sustain me for several weeks. I only drank about enough for one, however." Caiden ran his fingers across her cheek bone. "It weakens you when I drink from you. You've been sleeping a lot more often, lately. I thought, that if I drank from this man, I could give you some rest from your duties for that long."

Caiden clears his throat, feeling uneasy at the sudden look in her eyes. "I—didn't know he was your friend. As I have explained, you humans are all the same to me. I didn't stop to wonder if you would care about my choice, or whether you'd feel I'd broken my oath to you, or whether—"

She steps away from you, shaking off his grasp. "Or whether I'd even catch you in the act?" She presses her lips together, feeling tears begin to form again. "Do you even remember what it was like to be an animal yourself, Caiden? You were not always a vampire."

He regards her quietly. "No," He agrees, "I wasn't. But that is irrelevant now..."

Aasia stalks back to the table. "You're _twisted_!" She hisses. "You're contstantly telling me to trust you, to not fear you, to come to you willingly, to believe you, to accept your word! Your word means _nothing _when you'll break promises to fulfill your desires. You say you did this hideous act for me, Caiden? I_ don't want you to murder for me_! Now I **too** have a hand in Aries' death!"

"For the last time," Caiden growls, "It was _not_ murder! He trespassed with the intention of harming me! If I hadn't of killed him, he'd have tried in any way he could have to get rid of me, and I'd be the one buried outside in the courtyard dead!"

"Then he was _foolish_ to get caught!" She yells, "Because by all rights, **you** should be the one _dead_!"

* * *

By H:

* * *

Her words echo through the cold room. Aasia sucks in a breath, then another.

Caiden takes a step back from her. "So. Is that what you want?" He asks her softly, but coldly. "I **assure** you, _Aries_ wouldn't have been able to bury **me **so easily."

Aasia tries to speak, but can't. The words get caught in her throat. She can see she's hurt him deeply with her words, more then Aries' death had hurt her. She can only shake her head 'No' to his question. No, of course she doesn't want him dead. Her words had been spoken out of anger only. She regretted them already. She shuts her eyes, swallowing her hurt. "Caiden..." she begins, opening her eyes.

He's gone.

Aasia blinks in surprise, and then her expression hardens into a glare. She begins to march toward the doors that lead to the hallways. She gathers the skirt of her dress in one hand and runs up the staircase. She barges into Caiden's room without knocking.

The vampire turns from the window he's been staring out of, incredulous. "I did **not** give you permission _to come in_!" He shouts, closing the window shut with a shove.

Aasia doesn't hesitate to stride up to him. "Well,**_ I_** did not give you _permission_ to run away like a coward from someone you deem insignificant! Or do you find enraged females too dangerous as well?"

He turns away from her. "Your rage does not hold a candle to my own at the moment," he grumbles, refusing to look at her. "I _can't_ be around you right now."

She studies his turned back a moment in silence, allowing her feelings to cool. "Caiden," she begins, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pulls away from the first tentative stroke. She frowns. "Now you are just being stubborn," she chastises.

Caiden moves in a blur to the other side of the room. He snuffs out the candle between his two fingers, enveloping the room in darkness. Without looking at her, he removes his shirt and lays down on the bed, his back to her. He folds his arms and commences to glare at the far wall. "Go Away," he growls, "I trust you can find your way out by yourself. Whether you'll be here or not when I come down later is not my concern until that time."

Aasia puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head at such behavior. "And to think I used to be terrified of the mere sight of you! I have to say, it's not so impressive anymore." _Lie_; his backside was _very_ impressive.

"Go **Away**!" He repeats, placing the old heat into the order. When Aasia had first arrived, that tone would have frightened her to death. But now it just amuses her.

Aasia gets onto the bed and crawls across it to him. He makes a point to ignore her as she leans over him. "Caiden," Aasia croons, adopting a tone a mother would use on a spoiled child.

He shuts his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Aasia sighs, stroking a finger down his neck and shoulder. "I didn't mean what I said," she tells him, honest.

He stubbornly doesn't move.

She sits back on her ankles. "I don't want you dead. That's the _last_ thing I want! And to be honest, if I had to choose between Aries and you, I'd kill him a dozen times over."

Caiden opens his eyes, frowning. "Why?"

Aasia raises a brow, frowning down at him like she wonders if he really is stupid. "Because I've…I've given up my life for you, so that you'd stop killing…I guess…**this** is still _hard_ for me to accept, the fact that you have to kill to survive."

She studies the comforter a moment. "I'm grateful that you've chosen to honor my sacrifice with my _life_. I just want you to promise that, no matter how tired I may get, you _won't_ kill anyone ever again for _me_." When he doesn't respond, she slams her fist into his shoulder. "**Swear it to me**!"

It didn't really hurt him, but Caiden winces at her tone and at the anger behind the punch. "I swear," he finally relents between his teeth.

Relieved, Aasia lets her fist fall back to her side. "Good." She straightens out her legs, and then lies down next to Caiden. "By the way, I'm not going away. I don't care what you say. I'm wide awake, and I know you are too." She snakes her arm around his broad side and snuggles into him. She breathes out into his cold, stiff neck. "_Relax_," she mutters, "The arguments over."

He's suspicious. "There is still a fresh grave down in the courtyard," He reminds her.

She rolls her eyes, wishing he'd drop it. "So? Aries shouldn't have come snooping around. The idiot got _himself_ killed. You said so yourself."

Caiden chest rose up and down with his breath underneath her hand. "Yes," he agrees. He allows his muscles to relax, but he doesn't turn around to her.

Frowning, Aasia raises herself up onto her elbow. She trails her fingers across his muscles, pleased he's taken his shirt off before getting into bed. It gives her much to consider. She lets her nails slide across his shoulder blade, to his side, enjoying the way he tenses in his tender places. She bends her head, trailing her lips across the pale flesh, up to his ear.

He continues to ignore her acts. This annoys Aasia. She can't have that now, can she?

Aasia smoothes his hair back from his neck. She opened her mouth to nip at the spot where his pulse would be. Could he ignore that?

She can see that his eyes were_ very_ wide awake now; but he still doesn't make a move!

Aasia rolls her eyes. Did he need a bloody invitation? She kisses up along his jaw, turning his head toward her so she can reach his mouth. It remains unyielding to her urgings to part his lips. The man wasn't cooperating here!

With a sadistic glint in her eyes, Aasia places her mouth to his left ear and blows into it as hard as she can. _Vampire noogie_!

The vampire jolts upright. He twists around, grabbing Aasia's arms and pinning her into the bed.

Aasia can't help but crack up laughing at the look of shock on his face. Caiden wipes a hand over his ear, coming away with her saliva. "You are crazy!" He mutters, incredulous.

Aasia's eyes are dancing with mischief down below him. She turns her head to the side, displaying her ear and neck to him. "Want to get revenge?" She inquires, teasing.

Caiden's grin comes slow and relieved. "I give in," He relents, "I can't stay angry at you! I forgive you for expecting too much of me."

Aasia sighs. "And I forgive you for not expecting too much of yourself, and for insulting me, and for breaking our deal this once. And for killing my friend."

Caiden frowns down at her. "When you say it like that, it sounds like too much to forgive."

Aasia regards him, caringly. "Only if you let it be too much." She lifts her hand, placing it over his heart. "I love you, Caiden." She lets her hand rest there, feeling his breath stop. "What are you going to do about that?"

Caiden finally speaks. "I will do, as I have always done." His voice is thick with feeling.

Emotion is churning inside his eyes as he looks down at her. Aasia realizes she's caused a lot of those feelings to be negative ones that morning, but she hopes some of them are good as well.

He kisses her neck, and Aasia allows her eyes to close, happy he is finally answering her invitation.

Caiden takes her chin in his grasp, turning her head to the side. His lips trail up her neck, up her chin, then back. His lips travel to her ear.

He blows into her ear with the same amount of force she'd expelled on him.

Aasia squeals and pushes at him, taken by surprise.

Caiden grins down at her with the same mischievous glint in his eyes she'd been displaying a moment ago. "Revenge is _sweet_," he tells her. He rolls out of bed.

Aasia sits up, staring incredulously at the male vampire as he puts his shirt back on.

"It's your breakfast time," Caiden reminds her. "You are in no state for any _extraneous_ activity right now."

Aasia raises a brow, pulling herself to the edge of the bed. "I'm not?" She inquires, disapproving.

He cups her cheek in his palm, smiling into her eyes. "Not until _after _breakfast, anyway."

Aasia thinks about this, and then shrugs, hopping out of bed to follow the vampire out of his room. Breakfast didn't look so bad now; and she was a little hungry.

* * *

bnthridiot: I'm sorry, but I just wanted to have Aasia slug him once! I was deeply intrigued by my friend's decision to have Caiden kill this Aries guy...I mean, it opened up this opportunity for a good boy-girl-in-love fight....and really, the two were bound to have the whole vampire-is lord over all humans- argument before long, right? Might continue on that in the next bit, some humor involved though....hmmm....we'll have to see.

REVIEW if you think Caiden deserved to be pumpled, and/or if you think him acting stubborn is just cute! Oh, review if you hate noogies in the ear, cause I do!


End file.
